The Whisperer War
by fatcatwalker
Summary: The war has begun, but who will make it out alive? Who will get injured? Siddiq battles with fighting his PTSD and struggles between helping his family with the war or staying at the infirmary where he is needed too. Carol struggles with PTSD too, but is determined to kill Alpha even if she puts her family in danger in the process. Negan tries to redeem himself by trying to help.


Notes: I know there wouldn't be so many people put in such bad situations, dying, or injured in the real Whisperer war, if it's anything like all out war, but I think this would be more realistic. It is war after all. I hope you like it still. I saw there was a fire in the forest in the trailer, but I exaggerated it to just put more of a sense of danger in there. I also wanted to isolate the fire to only one side of the forest. That way they could still walk through the forest. The war will only take place in the forest. They will always come to a clearing to have more room to fight. A lot of the characters that die on the walking dead don't get to say goodbye, so I really wanted to make it so most of them can, even if they have a fatal injury. I thought I would finish this before the premiere, but I didn't so I have a different reason for the fire starting, but I don't want to change it now, so I'm leaving it alone. This is also before I knew why Carol was hallucinating, so there's a different reason for that too.

The Whisperer War

Michonne, Judith, Daryl and Dog, Carol, Rosita, Gabriel, Aaron, Eugene, Siddiq, Ezekiel, Jerry, Alden, Earl, Lydia, Magna, Yumiko, Connie, Kelly, and Luke were about to go to war and Michonne stood in front of everybody to let them know the plan. Negan was picking tomatoes and listening in.

"I think it is best for everyone to go their own ways, but if you want, then you can go with someone. I know it's safer for us to stay together, but this way we can cover more ground and kill more Whisperers and walkers. Nora has volunteered to stay and watch over Gracie, RJ, Cocoa, and the other kids and we will say goodbye to them before we leave. I'm taking Judith with me." Michonne smiled at her and she smiled back. "There might be some people who will get injured and we might even loose some people.

Anybody who is injured can go to the infirmary. Siddiq is going to stay behind just in case of any injuries. If someone dies then we are going to have no choice but to leave them behind and then find them after the war and carry them back with the help of other people, otherwise there's a chance at running into the wrong people or walkers on the way back and you can loose your life too. It's already painful to loose people, but to loose people for a reason that could have been prevented would be even more devastating. After the war, we will meet back here, and ask everyone if they know someone who was left out there and tell us weather they are gone or injured. Then go and bring back the ones we have lost and burry them or take them to the infirmary if they're injured. I think that's everything. Be safe." They all exchanged hugs, knowing it may very well be the last time they see each other and they went to Nora's house to say goodbye to their kids. Aaron knelt down.

"I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'm not going to be gone long, but you might be asleep when I get back."

"That's ok," she said smiling. He gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you too and I love you," he said tearing up, knowing he might not be coming back.

"I love you too daddy." He gave her a kiss on the head. Michonne knelt down and gave RJ a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too mommy."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Judith gave RJ a hug. "Be good while we're gone."

"I will."

"I know you will," Michonne said and gave him another hug. "We're going to beat the bad guys."

"Cool!"

"Yeah. Cool," Michonne said smiling. Rosita and Siddiq took turns holding Cocoa.

"My sweet Baby girl. I love you" she said, smiling through the tears. She gave her a kiss on the head and then handed her to Siddiq. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head. "We'll be back soon. I love you." Negan watched as they all left. He wasn't having it. I'm not going to sit here while everyone else gets to have fun kicking ass, he said to himself. When I get a chance, I'm sneaking out of this joint. Nabila didn't want to stay put either. She was at the Hilltop worrying about Jerry. She had to do something. She walked over with the baby and the kids to Bertie's. She knocked on the trailer door.

"I need to go out there and fight. Can you please watch the kids for me?"

"Of course, but do you even know how to fight?"

"A little."

"You can't go out there alone. You have two kids and a baby who can already end up without a father. Do you really want to risk their mother's life too?"

"I'm going for them so I could help their father. I'm doing it for me too. I can't loose him," She said starting to tear up. "I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to him and I wasn't there to try to stop it. I have to try. Please let me try." She took a deep breath.

"Fine, but don't you make me regret this." She gave her a one armed hug since she was holding the baby.

"Thank you."

"Be careful please. And if you find someone along the way then take them with you."

"I will." She kissed her baby on the head. "I love you," she said smiling. She handed the baby to Bertie and knelt down. "I'm going to bring your daddy home." They smiled and nodded. "Be good for Bertie."

"Ok," they said. She hugged them both at the same time.

"I love you."

"I love you too mommy," they both said. She kissed them both on the cheek and then stood up. She smiled at Bertie and she smiled back. She started to walk away and then turned around to blow them a kiss. They blew one back and she smiled and waved bye. They waved too then she walked away, starting to tear up. Nabila came to a clearing. She heard someone running and hid behind a bush. It was Jerry.

"Jerry," she whispered.

"Nabila?" He saw her peeking out from the bush. He was happy to see her, but frustrated with her at the same time. "Stay down and don't come out no matter …" He was interrupted when he was jumped by a Whisperer. He fell to the ground and midway down let go of his axe and it went air bourn and landed behind the bush, almost hitting Nabila and she covered her mouth, so she wouldn't scream. He was now on his back with the Whisperer on top of him and strangling him. He could feel himself about to go unconscious. He raised his hand signaling Nabila to stay hidden, but she didn't come out here to watch him die. She thought of using his axe, but she knew that it would probably be too heavy for her and there was no time to waste. She slowly walked up to the Whisperer and Nabila was the last thing Jerry saw before going unconscious. She

grabbed her knife, raised it up, and stabbed the Whisperer in the back. She pulled the knife out and he fell forward. She put the knife away and then tried to pull him off of Jerry, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it, but then she though about herself and the kids living without him. She took a deep breath, gathered all her strength and grabbed the Whisperers legs.

"Get off of my man," she said with gritted teeth as she pulled him off. She crawled over him so they were now face to face. "Jerry." She put a hand on either side of his face. "Jerry," she said a little louder, looking around to make sure that she didn't attract any walkers or more Whisperers. She thought of a different, quieter way of waking him. She kissed him. He opened his eyes.

"True love's kiss," He said with a big smile. She laughed. He gave her a kiss. "As much as I'm happy to see you, we have to bounce." He stood up. "I was hiding from some walkers and I was waiting for them to pass when a walker snuck up on me from behind and I was like I'm outta here. I ran for it and took my chances with the walkers that I was hiding from. I got ahead of them and that's when I heard you. Are the kids ok?"

"Yes. I left them with Bertie. I couldn't hide any longer. I needed to save you." He kissed her.

"Thank you."

"Just one thing," Nabila said. "Don't ever leave me behind again. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"And me too apparently," he said gesturing to the dead Whisperer on the ground.

"It was sort of a sneak attack. I don't think I …" He kissed her.

"It doesn't matter. I have no dought that you would have done anything to save your man." He smiled.

"You've got that right."

"That's my girl." They kissed again. "We have to go now." They hurried off hand in hand, but he forgot to pick up his axe. Negan saw someone being surrounded by walkers and trying to kill all of them. He hurried over to help and then he saw who it was before they saw him. It was Alpha. He turned away and started walking, but he stopped when he heard Alpha calling for Beta and for help.

"Damn it!" He said gritting his teeth. He turned around and started swinging Lucille at the walkers, while Alpha stabbed the rest. "Now that was badass!" He said with a big smile and his signature lean. Alpha wasn't smiling.

"The question is what am I going to do with you now?" Alpha asked. "You're one of them."

"That depends on who you ask. Personally, I only like some of the brady bunch."

"Are you done?"

"Whoa lady. I'm just pointing out some important shit so you don't get the idea that I'm all in with the merry crew." She gave him a look that gave him the chills. "Go on," He said.

"You're really full of yourself aren't you?"

"I just enjoy the hell out of my life and the fact that I'm still kick'n. You should try it sometime."

"I like myself just the way I am. I am strong and I don't let feelings get in my way. Feelings make you weak. Being with these people is making you weak. I could tell or you would have just left me to die."

"Watch it now. I may have become a little soft, but I'm still capable of killing someone who pisses me off." She scoffed.

"Me maybe, but not any of your people."

"They're not my people." She ignored him and continued.

"Because I'm the enemy, but you wont kill anybody that has to do with the people you do like and even if you don't like them. Like I was saying before I was interrupted. You're one of them, but you saved my life, so should I spare your life or kill you anyway because you're with my enemies." Negan scoffed.

"You're welcome. You know before I became "soft," he said making air quotes, I would have been saving you so you can join me in killing the merry band, but now I saved you because that's the new me. Again, you're welcome."

"You talk too much. Maybe I should slit your throat."

"Been there someone's done that."

"You're still here? How?"

"He spared me for his son. He wanted peace for me and his father."

"Weak. His father was weak. He should have killed you, but he let his feelings for his son get in the way."

"Yeah, I'm right here," he said waving his hand. "For the record, he had a great son and has a …" She threw him a look and smiled. "What?"

"You really do talk too much, don't you. That's your weakness. Kids."

"If you kill anyone I've grown close too, then all bets are off."

"Who says I was going to spare you. I'm just weighing my options."

"I've got options too. You killed my ex wife, so maybe I should kill the wicked witch and then be welcomed back like a freak'n hero, but if I let you live, you might kill someone I actually care about."

"Why did you save me?"

"I already told you why." Alpha shook her head. "What?"

"There's more to it."

"You remind me of me before I became the saint I am now." Alpha scoffed.

"I am nothing like you."

"Oh but, you are."

"I don't run my mouth off like you."

"You see Lucille here? I smashed in two of their friends heads right in front of them, I've burned faces, hell I've thrown my own doctor of all people in a brick oven, so yeah. We are alike, except I think I have you beat."

"You really are full of yourself."

"Yeah, and proud to be. It's part of what makes me the fun loving guy that I am."

"You saved my life and there are not a lot of people that would be willing to do that, so I'm willing to let this go if you're willing to."

"Stay clear of kids and teenagers and we have a deal."

"Are you really that naive? This is war and after what has happened on both sides I'm aiming to kill anyone and everyone," she said smiling and walked away. He watched her walk away and he hoped that someone else kills her before she can kill someone else he cares about. Alpha lit the forest on fire with some matches she found. This way it would make it harder for people to get to her, Beta, and the Whisperers and if someone died in the process, it wouldn't be because of her, not physically anyway. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Now that's better," she said and then walked away. Judith and Michonne have been separated and now Judith was trying to stay as quiet as possible while looking for her.

"Mom!" She whispered. "Mom!" A Whisperer came up behind her and grabbed her. She kicked and screamed, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get out of his strong hold. Then she heard something in the distance. It was Dog barking. "Dog!" Dog came running and bit the Whisperers leg. He let go of Judith and fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"You and that damn dog are dead. Alpha and Beta will be sure of it."

"You'll stay away from my mom and the rest of my family if you know what's best for you." Her and Dog were walking away when he called out.

"Wait!" Judith stopped.

"What now?"

"You're right. I want to be on your side. I'll do anything! I'll die if you leave me here."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"You could have my weapons."

"Put your hands up," she said pointing her gun at him. She moved slowly toward him, Dog being careful too, growling as he walked toward him. She reached out her hand and he handed her his gun. "What else?"

"That's it." She shot him a look and he handed her a knife and she put it in her weapon belt, but while she was doing that, he grabbed her hand and was trying to pull her down with him. She dropped the gun.

"Let me go!" Dog had had enough and ran to the Whisperer, jumped on him, and bit down on his neck, growling. The whisperer yelled out in pain, grabbed Dog, tore him off his neck, and threw him toward the fire. Dog yelped when he landed next to the fire and his paw landed close enough to burn it and he pulled it away. The Whisperer died soon after. Judith ran to Dog. "Dog!" She knelt down and he was crying. "You burned your paw. I'm sorry Dog." She laid her head down on him. "We can't stay here. Can you get up boy? Come on dog! You can do it!" He lifted his head and then slowly started to get up. "Good Dog." Judith stabbed the Whisperer in the head, looking away and cringing as she did so. Dog was limping. He started going back the way he came from. "No Dog! This way! I'm trying to find my mom." He barked and continued going the way he came, barking and looking back at Judith. "What is it Dog?" She followed Dog and he led her to a knocked out Daryl, dangerously close to the fire. Judith ran over to him and Dog limped as fast as he could. Judith knelt down and began shaking him, while Dog licked his face.

He started to wake up.

"Ok. Ok." Judith laughed. "Sit Dog." Daryl sat up and put his hand on the back of his head. Judith hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're ok."

"You too." He looked at Dog. "What happened?" He asked petting him. She explained everything.

"He saved my life." Judith hugged Dog and Daryl pets his head again.

"Good Dog. Never let your guard down with these people. You hear me?"

"Yeah." They got up and Daryl hugged her.

"Where's your mom? She's not …"

"No."

"What happened?" "We were surrounded by walkers and fighting them, but there was just too many, so while she distracted them, I crawled out through a small space between them. I heard her yell run and she was surrounded by them. I could barely see her anymore." "You don't remember him, but there was a man named Tyrese who was part of our family and he was in a similar situation and survived. Your mom's strong and she has too much to live for. She's been through so much. She is. She's ok. I know she is."

"Ok," Judith said with tears streaming down her face and Dog licked her. She laughed and wiped her face.

"What happened to you?"

"Like you, a Whisperer snuck up on me and knocked me out, but the whisperer would have killed me if it weren't for Dog scaring him away. That was the last thing I saw before knocking out."

"That must be when Dog found me. I wonder if that was the same Whisperer Dog scared away." Judith asked.

"I think so," Daryl said.

"He was looking for help for you Daryl and found me, she said petting him.

"What do you say we go look for your mom?"

"Ok." Daryl started walking, but held his head.

"I think you and Dog should go to Siddiq. He could treat you and Dog."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you here. You almost died."

"You almost died too. I want to look for my mom."

"If you wait, me and Dog can help you look."

"The longer we wait the more chances something will happen to her. We don't leave family behind and I'm not leaving my mom out there. I'm going with or without you, so go. You're not any good to me or anyone else like this."

"Fine, but as soon as I get the ok from the doc, I'm going to search for you and your mom."

"That's fine. Now go get better."

"Yes ma'am. Be careful," Daryl said.

"I will. You too."

"We will." They hugged and then Judith hugged Dog.

"Thank you for saving my life Dog." They went their separate ways. After Daryl and Dog got the ok from Siddiq they went back out and Siddiq decided he wanted to go out and help too. Michonne had just finished killing the last of the walkers, putting all of her emotions into killing them. She would avoid cutting their heads off because it was just too soon. She broke down. She didn't know where Judith was, but she needed to be strong so she could find her. She calmed herself down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was standing there when she heard a walker on her left and she grabbed her katana and ran it through the walker. She pulled it out and then stabbed it in the head.

She needed to think, this time she kept her eyes open. She heard what sounded like a Whisperer and it was. She was pissed off now. She just wanted to think. The whisperer hurried over to her and she pulled her katana out. She didn't care anymore. She needed to go for the head. She swung her katana.

"Michonne!" She stopped immediately and just in time, coming only inches away from their neck. She took a deep breath and took the Whisperer mask off. It was Siddiq. She hugged him.

"What the hell were you thinking! I could have killed you!"

"I found the mask and I thought it would be a good opportunity, but I guess I need to remember to take off the mask before approaching someone I know."

"You think?" They both laughed. Something that was badly needed for both of them after that. It definitely helped Michonne feel better. Siddiq was about to give her a hug and had both hands on her arms when a Whisperer came into the clearing.

"Hey!" Siddiq's back was facing him. Siddiq and Michonne exchanged shocked expressions. They heard him coming closer and Siddiq gave her a nod only she noticed and she got the cue. She started struggling.

"Let me go!"

"Good. You got one. Where's your mask? You know we don't show our faces."

"The bitch took it off!" He whispered as he roughly took it from Michonne and slipped it on. The Whisperer secured it from the back. The Whisperer went behind Michonne and took her katana, holder and all.

"Here. I'll trade you," the whisperer whispered. Siddiq took her katana and the Whisperer grabbed her and tried pulling her from Siddiq, but he was holding on to her tightly and now the whisperer was getting angry. "I gave you the katana, so she's mine! Maybe you can have her after me. Maybe," the Whisperer whispered. He pulled harder and Siddiq had to let go. He has her weapon and now he has to pick the perfect time, but he knew it had to be soon, knowing what the Whisperer had planned.

"Get your hands off of me!" She said gritting her teeth and struggling to get out of his grip. He gripped her dreadlocks and pulled them down.

"Calm down and maybe we can both enjoy this." He roughly kissed her and she bit his lip. He cried out in pain. He let go of her hair and gripped her arms again and then head butted her. She was conscious, but out of it. He threw her to the ground. Siddiq reached for the katana, but he stopped when he saw the people who had died charging in and then all of a sudden the Whisperer had her katana and was decapitating all of them. He shook

his head. No! No! Go away! He said to himself. Michonne needs you! He bent over with his hands on his knees, still trying to snap out of it. He looks up and they were all gone and the Whisperer was now on the ground, over Michonne. He took the katana and hurried over to Michonne. He saw him unbuttoning her shirt. She was now unconscious. He was having doughts about using the katana. He couldn't take the chance of it running through Michonne too, but like Michonne, he couldn't go for the head yet either. He was about to drop the katana and pull out his knife when he saw the Whisperer get up on his knees and started unbuttoning and unzippering his jeans. He took the katana and ran him through. He fell on top of her and Siddiq pulled him off of her and then straddled her. He lightly tapped her face.

"Michonne." She slowly started to wake up and then saw Siddiq who was still wearing the mask. She punched him and he fell on top of her. She slipped out from under Siddiq. He was out cold. She saw the dead Whisperer on the ground and then looked at the Whisperer she punched out and recognized the clothes that Siddiq was wearing and realized she punched Siddiq.

"Oh shit!" She turned him over and then took the mask off. Now she found herself straddling him and lightly slapping his cheeks. "Siddiq!" She whispered. He started waking up. He groaned.

"Why did you punch me?" He asked with his hand on his soar mouth.

"You were still wearing the mask."

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm sorry for punching you."

"Uh …" He looked away and cleared his throat.

"Oh!" She quickly buttoned up her shirt and her jeans that were unbuttoned and unzippered. "Ok." He looked at her. She looked at the Whisperer and saw his jeans were undone too. "He didn't …"

"No. I killed him before he could." She took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She hugged him, both of them still on the ground. They got up.

"I need to finish the Whisperer off," Siddiq said.

"Let me." Michonne pulled the katana out of the Whisperer's back then she took her katana and ran it through the Whisperer's head. Siddiq saw her forehead.

"Let me check you out."

"No. Really. It's not necessary."

"Michonne," he said in a stern voice.

"Fine."

"No concussion. A big bruise and some swelling. Do you feel dizzy?"

"No. my head just hurts."

"You should rest, but I know you're not going to. Are you?"

"Absolutely not. I have to find Judith. Have you seen her?"

"No." She looked devastated. "But Daryl and Dog walked into the infirmary."

"Were they ok?"

"Yes. For the most part. Dog had a burned paw and Daryl had a head injury. Daryl explained to me what happened to him, Dog, and Judith and now I'm going to tell you."

"Dog saved her. If it weren't for Dog Daryl and Judith would be dead," Michonne said.

"Yeah. I'm glad they're ok."

"Me too."

"Maybe Daryl and Dog are with her now" Siddiq said. She nodded her head and smiled. "I stayed behind for a while, but I had to help my family." She held his hand and smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm going to look for Judith. You get back to the infirmary just in case someone needs you."

"I wish I could be in more then one place at once."

"I know. I think we're all feeling that right now. Thanks again for saving me. She hugged him. Stay safe."

"You too." Judith was quietly calling out for her mom. She saw a walker coming toward her, growling. She waited for it to come close enough. She took her mini katana out and swung it at the walker's leg and it fell to the ground. She stabbed it in the head and then she was grabbed from behind. She screamed. It was a Whisperer. She wondered who was going to save her now. She wriggled and kicked.

"Let me go!"

"Time to die," he whispered. He lifted her up in the air and was about to throw her in the fire when Aaron came out of nowhere, yelling out as he ran toward the Whisperer. He put

a hand on the Whisperer's shoulder and then pushed mace hand straight through him and out the back and then he pulled it out along with pieces of skin and guts that were stuck to it. He shook them off. The Whisperer just stood there in shock with a hole in his stomach, still holding up Judith. He let go of Judith and Aaron caught her making sure his prosthetic hand didn't touch her. She smiled.

"My hero." He smiled and put her down. He knelt down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He hugged her.

"Where's your mom?"

"We got separated." She explained everything to him. She started to cry and he wiped her tears way.

"Let's go look for her."

"Judith!"

"Mom!" Michonne knelt down and Judith ran into her arms. They were both crying." You're ok mom." Michonne pulled away from the hug.

"And you're ok." She wiped Judith's tears away and pushed her hair back.

"I thought I lost you," Judith said.

"Me too."

"Aaron saved me." She saw Aaron. She got up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Anything for Judith. She's family," he said looking at Judith and smiling and she smiled back. "We all are," he said looking at Michonne and smiling. She smiled back and held his hand. She looked at the dead Whisperer and walker.

"What happened?" Judith and Aaron explained. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok. You couldn't help it. You saved my life by distracting them mom." Judith hugged her again.

"I ran into Siddiq and he saved my life."

"Is he ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" She explained to Aaron and Judith. "I'm so happy your ok Michonne." He gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Judith gave her a hug too.

"It was a great plan, but it went wrong quick," Aaron said.

"Yeah, but it could have been so much worse."

"Yeah," Aaron said looking sad. Michonne held his hand and smiled.

"I'm fine." Aaron nodded and smiled. "He told me about what happened between you Daryl and Dog."

"Are they ok?" Judith asked.

"Yeah. He said they went to go looking for you after they got the ok and then Siddiq left too and that's when he saved me. I hope everyone's ok."

"Me too," Judith said.

"Same here," Aaron said. "This all proves that we need each other to get through this. We can't do this alone. I'm sorry Michonne, but you were wrong."

"I know that now. I just wish I could tell the others." Aaron hugged her.

"What now?"

"Me and Judith will stay together. Do you want to come with us?"

"You're both safe and as much as I said we shouldn't do this alone, I have to search for others. They might need help too. It's what I do."

"I know. Be careful." They both hugged him at the same time.

"I will. You too."

"We will." They went there separate ways. Carol was now confronting Alpha.

"You killed my son. Now you must die." Alpha scoffed.

"Your people took my daughter. I got her back and then your son and your people took her again. You've crossed my border more then once. You and your people will all be dead before dawn."

"Bull shit! You couldn't care less about your daughter. She told Daryl about how you beat her and she told me you called her weak."

"She is dead to me now. She's chosen where she wants to be, so now she will die with the rest of you."

"You won't live long enough for that to happen." She scoffed.

"You're wrong, but it doesn't matter. I have my Whisperers, the walker herd, and Beta. Your people are weak. You don't stand a chance."

"You don't know anything about us."

"I know that me and the Whisperers already killed eleven of your people so far and you don't call that weak?"

"No. We wouldn't have made it this far if we were. You and your people are weak, hiding behind the walker masks and walkers to survive. No more. I'm going to be the one to kill you."

"So far all I've heard is a bunch of talk and no action. I'm waiting. Come and get me." Carol was about to run at her, but then She heard someone calling for help. It was Siddiq. Carol was so close. So close to getting her revenge for Henry, but she couldn't let him die. He was more important to her then revenge. She'll get hers, no matter what.

"We're not done here." She ran off.

"No were not." Before he called for help, Siddiq was wondering if he should have left the infirmary, but no one was showing up. He felt so useless at the infirmary, so he left and now he was in the forest dealing with his PTSD. Siddiq thought he heard something and looks around. It's just in your head. Just like seeing the others when you were supposed to save Michonne. Next thing he knows there's a walker approaching him and he's walking backwards and pulling out his knife, but he dropped it when his back hits a tree and now he is trapped between the tree and a walker trying to bite him. He tried pushing

him off, but this walker was stronger then others. He tried pulling out his gun, but the angle was too awkward. He was holding the walker back with both hands, but he couldn't hold it back much longer as it kept on pushing forward, trying to bite him. That's when he called for help. The walker was about to bite him and he shut his eyes, waiting for his fate.

"Duck!" He heard Carol, but he thought he was hearing things again until he opened his eyes and saw Carol holding up her bow. He ducked and Carol shot an arrow through the walker's head and into the tree. The walker started to fall and the arrow broke. Carol held out her hand for him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She hugged him. "Thanks to you. I don't think I could have held him back much longer." She picked up his knife and handed it to him. "Thanks." Carol was looking around.

"Do you hear that?"

"No. I don't hear anything. I thought I heard something earlier, but that's when …"

"Shh. You don't hear that?"

"No. What is it?"

"It sounds like … Henry!"

"What?" "Carol wait!" He yelled as she went running off. "Carol!"

"It's Henry." She ran right into Daryl who was searching for Beta. He grabbed her arms. "Are you ok?"

"No." She started crying and he held her.

"I think she should go to the infirmary," Siddiq said.

"Yeah. I think so doc." She didn't even notice Dog's wrapped up paw.

"No! I saw him!" She yelled pulling away from the hug.

"He's dead Carol. You're hearing things," Daryl said.

"He's right. That's what distracted me," Siddiq said. "I heard voices and that's when a walker attacked me. I think we have PTSD. You shouldn't be out here." Carol gave him a look. "What?"

"Don't give me that. We both have the same problem, but it's ok for you. Bull shit!" "That's why none of you are going."

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You're going to the infirmary and I'm staying."

"No. I said bitch has to die and I'm going to be the one to do it." She started to go and Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go. I can't loose you." She started tearing up.

"If I don't do this, then you'll loose me anyway. I'm sorry."

"What if this happens again but worse and you end up hurting someone this time. You'll never forgive yourself and I'll be damned if you're going to get yourself killed," he said still holding her hand.

"You can't stop me. Nobody can." She ran off again.

"I'm going after her."

"I'm going too."

"Let's go." When they found Carol she was staring at a tree. "Carol?" Daryl said. She didn't hear him. Dog tried barking and she didn't hear him either. She was focusing on her hallucination. Henry was tied to a tree.

"Save me mom!" Carol ran toward the tree and Daryl ran in front of her and held her arms.

"Daryl stop!" Siddiq yelled, but he didn't listen. Siddiq knew that she could end up seeing Daryl as someone else. "Come back Daryl! She isn't in her right mind!" Dog was barking, but he was focused on Carol.

"Henry's tied to a tree. We have to help him."

"Ok. You stay here. I'll save him."

"But he asked me to save him," she said crying.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded her head. "Then stay here."

"You promise you'll save him."

"I promise."

"Ok," she said smiling.

"Ok. Wait here." Daryl walked up to the tree and wrapped his arms around it as if he were untying him. He turned around and was about to step aside so Carol can see that Henry was free when Carol saw someone who she thought was Alpha running through and then stops. The real person that ran through stopped to see what was going on and if everyone was ok. The person stepped in front of Daryl to ask him what was going on.

"It's Alpha! Move out of the way!" She said raising her bow.

"Carol no!" The person was about to turn around and Siddiq and Dog moved forward, but it was too late. Carol shot her arrow and it hit Aaron in the back. Aaron grabbed Daryl's shoulder's, unintentionally piercing one with his prosthetic and he had a shocked expression on his face as he looked into Daryl's eyes, seeing sadness and regret. Aaron was slowly slumping down and Daryl wrapped his arms around his waist and laid him down on the ground. Siddiq was in shock. "Get over here!" Siddiq and Dog ran the rest of the way and knelt down next to them. Carol hurried over to them still thinking it's Alpha.

"What are you doing! She needs to …!" She saw Aaron and started crying. "No! No!

What have I done!" She knelt down. "I'm so … I'm so …" She fainted.

"Carol!" They called out. Even Aaron. Daryl didn't know what to do. Carol was passed out and Aaron was vitally injured. He pulled Carol onto his lap and held her close and then held Aaron's hand. Daryl's shirt was torn in the shoulder. "You're hurt. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's nothing the doc can't fix. You're the one that's really hurt." Aaron scoffed. That's a major understatement. I'm dying. I can feel it. Go. You and Siddiq. Take her to the infirmary." Daryl just looked at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"No. I can't leave you." Siddiq started tearing up.

"Can I have a minute with you Daryl?" Daryl reluctantly moved Carol off his lap and laid her on the ground and then got up and left Aaron. Dog curled up next to Carol.

"Make it quick doc."

"He's dying, but Carol's going to be ok. Physically anyway. She just found out that she gave Aaron a fatal wound and it was understandably overwhelming and she passed out. Stay here with Aaron and say goodbye while you can." He nodded his head.

"I know now's not the time, but I need to know. Did you find Michonne and Judith?"

"I didn't find Judith, but I found Michonne."

"I found Judith and then Michonne found us." Aaron spoke up. They looked at each other and Daryl and Siddiq knelt down.

"Were they ok," Daryl asked.

"They're both ok. They left together. Let's just hope it stays that way," Aaron said. They nodded in agreement.

"I was going to tell you Daryl that I actually found Michonne," Siddiq said. "But we ran into some trouble."

"I actually know about this. Michonne explained it to me and Judith."

"Was it Alpha?" Daryl asked.

"No. A Whisperer. We went our separate ways, her looking for Judith and me going back to the infirmary, but I couldn't stay. My family needed me, so here I am now." Siddiq knelt down and held his hand. "I'm sorry. I should have insisted more on Carol going to the infirmary," Siddiq said.

"It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault," he said looking at Daryl, knowing he would find someway to blame himself. Daryl looked down. "Can the both of you look after Carol? She's going to blame herself too."

"I will," they both said.

"Thank you." He smiled. Siddiq and Daryl got up and Daryl picked up Carol, kissed her on the head, and then gave her to Siddiq.

"Be careful and please keep her safe."

"It goes without saying." He gave him a nod. He gave Aaron a smile and a nod and Aaron did the same. Daryl watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. He knelt down next to Aaron again. Siddiq was carrying Carol and luckily they only ran into one walker which he kicked in the stomach and the walker fell to the ground. They safely made it to the infirmary and he laid her on the bed. He held her hand. "You're going to be ok. You're family will be there for you." Daryl was holding Aaron's hand and Dog had a paw on Aaron's leg. Aaron pets him.

"I'm sorry. If I had tried harder to convince Carol to go to the infirmary you wouldn't be dying right now."

"Stop wasting my breath Daryl," Aaron smiled. "As you know, Siddiq said pretty much the same thing. It wasn't your fault Daryl. You're a good man. When Carol wakes up, tell her it wasn't her fault. It was the PTSD."

"I will. Thank you for taking us to Alexandria. You were the first one to make me feel welcome."

"You and you're family didn't make it easy though at first. Please tell Gracie I love her and watch over her for me. Like I said so long ago, you would make a great father. I've seen it. Judith, Henry, Lydia, Carl. I trust you with her. And the others will help you too.

That's what family does," Aaron said.

"I will."

"Thank you and you still get to pass up on the exploding diapers." Daryl scoffed and Aaron laughed and then started coughing, coughing up some blood. Daryl took his rag and wiped his mouth. "Thanks. It's been a pleasure knowing you Daryl."

"Same here man." Aaron smiled and Daryl smiled back, starting to tear up. Aaron slowly closed his eyes and Daryl can now let himself go and he cried, bringing the hand that was holding Aaron's up and leaning his head on it and Dog cried, sensing that he was dead and knowing Daryl was sad and he put his head on top of Daryl's leg. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't stay there much longer. He took his knife and stabbed him in the temple. He didn't want to leave him there, but he knew it was the best thing to do if he didn't want to die for someone who he couldn't do anything for anymore. He needed to stay alive for Gracie, Carol, and the others. They all need each other, especially now.

When he got to the infirmary Siddiq was sitting with Carol who was still passed out. He hurried over to Carol.

"You took care of him?" Daryl nodded and Siddiq gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Daryl." "Me too. How is she?" He asked, taking Siddiq's place and sat with her, holding her hand. "She just needs to wake up. What about you Daryl? There's nothing you could do for her right now. Let me take care of your shoulder for you. Ok?"

"I guess doc." Siddiq examined his shoulder and then put stitches and bandaged it up. "Thanks."

"Sure." He went back to Carol and sat with her.

"I need you to wake up Carol. I won't leave until I know you're ok and our family needs all the help they could get." Siddiq walked up to Daryl.

"I can't just sit here anymore. Aaron's dead," he said choking up. "And Carol can't and shouldn't fight in her mental state." Daryl stood up.

"And what about you. You have the same mental problem she does."

"Yeah, but I'm not as bad off. He knew he was just as bad as Carol, especially after the hallucination he had right before he saved Michonne, but didn't want to admit it. "I can still fight. I want to while I still can." He shook his head.

"You're the only doctor left after …" He stopped, knowing that Siddiq was close to Enid since she was like his student and family. Siddiq started to tear up. Daryl put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he said wiping away his tears.

"You're needed here. You're staying."

"Fine, but if you find someone keep them with you. Carol's not the only one who's going to need you're help. It's bull shit!" He said frustrated with everything.

"You're right. I'll stay."

"Good." Carol slowly started to wake up and Daryl sat down next to her again. She sat up and hugged Daryl and pet Dog and then she hugged Siddiq too after he sat down on the other side of her. "Do you remember what happened?" Daryl asked.

"I had a hallucination that I saw Henry tied to a tree and then you were pretending to untie him and then I saw who I thought was Alpha run through and I shot …. She started tearing up. Aaron. Please tell me that was a hallucination too." She could see it all over Daryl's face. The grief. She started crying and Daryl held her while Siddiq held her hand.

"I killed him. It's my fault."

"He knew you would blame yourself. He told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault. It was your PTSD. You know you have to stay here now right? If you leave something like this can happen again."

"He's right. I wanted to leave and help too, but Daryl convinced me to stay. That I'm needed here. I have the same thing as you. You have to stay for the same reason."

"I know," Carol said.

"I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to stop you."

"Nothing could have stopped me. You're a good man Daryl. It wasn't your fault either."

"That's exactly what Aaron said too," Daryl said.

"Well that's because it' true," she said smiling. She hugged him. "I know I couldn't control my hallucinations, so it wasn't my fault, but I still feel like it was and I owe both of you an apology. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I cared more about revenge and went out there knowing about my hallucinations, but I never thought that I could end up killing one of our own. One of our family and now Gracie's without a father." She started crying and Daryl pulled her into his arms.

"You're going to be ok." Siddiq hugged her too.

"We'll get through this together."

"Thanks. The both of you." They smiled and she lay back down. Carol laid there thinking about Gracie, Aaron, Daryl, Siddiq, Michonne, Judith, RJ, and the rest of her family. I can't just lay here. I have to make this right, but not now. Not until I can sneak away. Rosita and Gabriel were stuck in between walkers and the fire in the forest.

"I don't think we're going to make it Rosita."

"The hell we're not. I'm not leaving my little girl without a mother." No matter how many they killed, it seemed like they weren't making a dent and they were being pushed toward the fire. It seemed like there was going to be no way out of this one.

"I love you Rosita."

"I love you too." T hey kissed and held hands. Gabriel started praying when they heard it.

"This is not the time to be talking to the big guy upstairs!"

"Eugene!" They both shouted.

"I'll take care of them on my side and you do the same and then when enough have been eliminated, we can vamoose!"

"Ok!" Gabriel said.

"Let's do it!" Rosita said. Just as they were almost done, some walkers that were on fire came out of the forest. "Are you seeing what we're seeing Eugene!" Rosita asked. "Unfortunately, yeah! Stay as far away as possible from the extra crispy ones when you make the kill! We don't want them falling on us when we kill them!"

"Got it!" Rosita said. There were some close calls like when Rosita killed one, she barely got out of the way before the walker could fall on her. Before they knew it they had killed all of them. Rosita ran to Eugene and gave him a hug. "Thank you." He couldn't help but smile.

"Anything for you."

"Thank you Eugene." He held out his hand and Eugene shook it.

"I did it for her, don't read too much into it." Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I don't believe that for a second. You're my family weather you like it or not."

"That would be a firm not. I think we should get a move on," Eugene said. Gabriel smiled at Rosita and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go," Rosita said. They walked along the side of the forest where Eugene came from, Eugene leading the way. Gabriel and Rosita were talking, Eugene walking ahead of them.

"Shh." He raised his hand up and they stopped.

"What is it?" Rosita whispered. Eugene stood there for a minute.

"It was nothing. I just thought I …" Eugene stopped when a Whisperer came out from behind a tree and stabbed Eugene over and over again in the stomach.

"Eugene!" They both yelled. Rosita ran to the Whisperer and stabbed it in the back until it fell to the ground and then Gabriel stabbed it in the head. Eugene was still standing there, holding his gaping wound. They held on to him as he fell to the ground so he wouldn't fall too hard. Rosita held Eugene's hand.

"It looks like the sand in my hour glass has run out."

"No we can take you to Siddiq," Rosita said.

"There's no time," Gabriel said. "He'll die before we even get him there."

"Listen to the man. It's time for me to meet my impending doom, which also means I need to make some confessions. I love you Rosita Espinoza," he said crying.

"I love you too Eugene," Rosita said crying, but …"

"I know. In a strictly platonic, in the friend zone way." Rosita laughed.

"Yeah. Something like that. I'm sorry Eugene."

"It's ok. All I want is for you to be happy. I was just hoping it would be with yours truly." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man Gabriel."

"Thank you."

"Take care of her. Don't take her for granted or I will come back and haunt you. And for the record, what you said about weather I like it or not. It was most definitely a not, but now that I'm about to meet my end, I'm leaning more toward like it." Gabriel held his hand and smiled at him.

"Do you want me to prey for you?"

"Yes please." When he was done Eugene smiled at Rosita and she smiled back. He slowly closed his eyes. Gabriel held Rosita as she cried.

"We can't stay here." She kissed Eugene on the forehead and then Gabriel stabbed him in the temple and they continued into the forest. Carol was able to slip past Daryl and Siddiq and when they found out she was gone, Daryl and Dog went looking for her and Siddiq decided to stay just in case someone needs help. Carol was standing on the edge of the ravine where the walkers were once held. She needed to think and considered jumping after what she did and what she lost, but then she thought of all the people she'd be hurting. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw the walkers. That

can't be. You're hallucinating again. And then she saw her family being attacked by walkers. Siddiq's stomach was being torn open like Dale. Michonne and Judith were over taken by walkers and she can only see their faces, screaming as they were being torn apart. Gabriel and Rosita were holding hands as they were each being bitten in the neck by a walker. Eugene was forced down to the ground as they took over him, tearing him apart. Ezekiel and Jerry were back to back being closed in by walkers until she could only see Ezekiel being bitten on both sides of his neck and a walker was biting into Jerry's face. Alpha was in the middle of it all and she could see her with Lydia and Daryl in choke holds, Daryl looking up at her and giving her a small smile and a nod. She could

see him holding hands with Lydia and Dog was lying on the ground. And then two Whisperers came out of nowhere and started gutting them both Daryl looking into her eyes as she does so. Alpha lets them go and they fall to the ground and it is all punctuated by everyone's blood curdling screams.

"No! This isn't real!" She yells out as she cries. She closes her eyes and repeats it over and over again and when she opens her eyes the ravine is empty and she takes a deep breath of relief. There was a Whisperer coming up behind her, but she didn't hear him until the last minute. She turned around and the Whisperer grabbed her arms and pushed her off the ravine, but she held on to the edge. The Whisperer stomped down on her hands. Carol screamed out in pain. Daryl heard her and him and Dog ran toward where the sound came from. The Whisperer stomped down on her hands again and she cried out in pain and she was loosing her grip. Her screams brought out three walkers.

"You do not belong here," he whispered before blending in with the walkers. He would have killed her, but it would have drawn too much attention to the walkers.

"Carol!" Daryl pulled out both of his knives and killed two walkers at once with a stab in the head each.

"The one in the flannel is a Whisperer!"

"Got it!" He ignored the walker now, but still tracked its moves.

"She's going to die and so are you."

"Over my dead body."

"I'm slipping! I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

"Hold on!" The Whisperer had a machete and swung it at Daryl, just missing him barely because he jumped back. Daryl was swinging both his knives while moving closer toward him and he cut the Whisperer in the stomach. The Whisperer ran at Daryl with his machete and he stepped out of the way just in time as he brought the machete down. The Whisperer was getting tiered and knew he couldn't fight much longer. He was getting weaker because of the wound that Daryl gave him. He fell to the ground.

"Please kill me before the walkers can," the Whisperer said in a normal voice. He quickly stabbed the walker in the head.

"Daryl!" He quickly stabbed the remaining walker in the head, ran to Carol, and got onto the ground just as she let go, but he grabbed her hands just in time and she was now hanging in mid air. Daryl pulled her up and Carol swung her legs forward and got her footing again, making it easier on Daryl. When she was on solid ground Daryl hugged her and Dog was sitting up next to her and barked. She pets him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you pookie." She smiled at him, but he didn't smile. He got up and she got up too. He had his back to her. She held his hand, but he pulled out of her grip and turned around.

"You almost died!" He yelled, trying to rein in his emotions, but Carol could see the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Keep your voice down Daryl. The walkers will …"

"I don't care!" He yelled. "Bring them on! We can deal with walkers. We have before," he said, lowering his voice. "It's the people. Hershel, Beth, Denise, Glenn, Abraham, Jesus, Henry, Tara, Enid, Aaron. Oh god I'm an asshole. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's ok. I know what you meant. He was one of your many losses," she said wiping her tears away, not wanting to show that it hurt her. He gave her a hug.

"Who knows who we don't know about yet. Rick. I don't know anymore if he's alive, but he might as will be dead. If I lost you …" He stopped, not able to think about it too long. She put her hands on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere if I can help it," she said smiling. "Ok?" He gave her a small smile and a nod. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'd better get going. It's not safe here," Carol said.

"Hold on." He went over to the Whisperer. He was dead. He stabbed him in the head. "Ok."

"You're a better person then me. I wouldn't have killed that walker. I would have left it alone so that Whisperer could suffer. Then I would let him turn if the walker didn't get the brain. Then he could suffer for eternity or at least until someone put it out of its misery."

"You're a good person who is grieving. Under different circumstances, you would have done the same thing I did."

"I don't know anymore," she said tears streaming down her face.

"I do."

"How?"

"I have lost a lot of people and I shot Dawn because she killed Beth, but we're not them. Under any other circumstances we would never do the shit that we do." She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"Just like you with Dawn, I need to kill Alpha, so that's what I'm going to do, but I need to do this alone."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be ok."

"What if you get another hallucination?"

"I'll just say to myself it's not real."

"What if it doesn't work? You'll be alone."

"I already did and it worked."

"You had another hallucination?"

"Yeah. It was horrible."

"What was it?" She explained it to Daryl.

"It worked, so it should work again. I have to do this or I'll never be able to move on."

"Ok," he said eyes brimming with tears again and hers were too. They knew very well that it may be the last time they see each other.

"I love you Daryl Dixon. I don't expect you to say it back, but …"

"You too," he said.

"Close enough" she said smiling. They hugged for what seemed like forever. They finally parted. "Be careful and you be careful too Dog," she said, kneeling down and petting him.

"You too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked away and he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore and then he went his own way. While watching out for walkers, Whisperers, Alpha, and Beta, Gabriel and Rosita were talking about their memories of Eugene. Rosita was talking about his mullet and Gabriel laughed.

"I liked the mullet, but …" Rosita was interrupted when a Whisperer came running at her from behind and grabbed her. Gabriel immediately pulled a gun out and pointed it at him, but he was ready, having Rosita in a choke hold while pointing his own gun at Gabriel. "Put your gun down." He put the gun at Rosita's head. "Do it now or I'll kill her."

"Ok." He started to slowly put his gun down with the other hand up. "You don't have to do this. If you stop now, then god will forgive you."

"Oh. You're one of those. I don't care!" He said tightening his hold on Rosita. He pulled her over to where the fire was burning.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He put the gun on the ground, still holding Rosita. He came back up.

"I don't think so." He picked her up and threw her into the fire.

"Nooo!" Gabriel's cry was drowned out by Rosita's blood curdling screams. They both pick up their guns, but Gabriel was faster and shot him in the head. He immediately broke

down and fell to his knees. He stayed there on his knees for a long time, but he knew he needed to move on before walkers, or more Whisperers showed up. He was about to get up when he heard a walker coming from the forest. He got up quickly and was going to just walk away, but he knew if he let it go it might kill someone he loves, so he decided to stay. He was waiting for it to appear. It was a badly burned walker. He didn't want to waste bullets, so he pulled out his knife. He slowly approached it. He was about to stab it in the head, but he stopped. It was Rosita. It was her eyes he recognized. Her head had

patches of hair and her whole body was burned, patches of burned skin peeking out from the burn holes in her clothes. "No. No!" He yelled backing away and she followed him, pieces of skin falling off her. He holds Rosita back with one hand as she reaches out for him, growling and he reaches for his knife with the other hand. He was still walking backwards and he tripped and fell, dropping his knife. Rosita got down on the ground and crawled on top of him. They were now face to face and Rosita was snapping at him. "I'm sorry. I love you." She stopped. It was as if she was listening to him, but then reality set in when she started snapping again. He reached for his knife while trying to keep her up and away from him with the other hand. He grabbed it and stabbed Rosita in the head. He

gently pushed her off him. He started crying again and then kissed her on the cheek. He reluctantly left her behind. Daryl and Dog were surrounded by walkers and he would shoot them in the head with his bolts and then Dog would retrieve them and bite walkers, but retrieving them was just giving them more time to close in on them. He switched to his knives, but there were just too many. He had an idea, but he knew it would be painful. He moved toward the fire where there was a small gap where the walkers were. He jumped up and grabbed a branch that was on fire. He cried out in pain. He threw the

branch over the heard and a lot of them walked toward it, but there were still too many and now the gap was closed and he couldn't reach anymore branches. He continued using his knives and was able to make another gap and he and Dog were now able to escape on the side of the forest where the fire wasn't burning. He was determined to kill all of them before leaving, so they wouldn't kill any of his family. He used his knives, but it was getting exhausting. There were just too many.

"Daryl!" It was Ezekiel.

"Get out of here," Daryl yelled.

"That would be the coward's way! I will not let you perish!" He ran up next to him. "I shall fight along side you!" Dog barked and Ezekiel laughed. "Yes! Dog agrees!" He took his sword out of his walking stick and they started to kill the walkers.

"I thought you hated me!"

"Hate is a strong word! I would say I was … He stopped after he was having trouble getting his sword out of a walkers head. He finally got it out. Jealous!" He said looking at Daryl. He continued fighting.

"It's ok! I understand! I would do anything for her too!" They continued fighting.

"Your hand. What happened!"

"It's nothing!"

"You need to go to Siddiq and have that checked out!"

"I will after all of them are dead!" They were almost done when Daryl was having trouble getting an bolt out of a walker's head, bending down and putting a foot against it's head as he tried to pull it out and when it suddenly came out, he fell back words and onto the ground. Ezekiel ran to Daryl and bent down, offering him a hand. They stood back up. "Thanks." Ezekiel saw a walker approaching Daryl.

"Walker!" He pushed Daryl to the ground and the walker grabbed his arm and Ezekiel cried out in pain as the walker bit a chunk out of it. Daryl got up, ran to the walker, and shot a bolt into its head. Ezekiel fell to the ground and Daryl got down with him.

"How stupid are you!"

"It depends on who you ask," Ezekiel said with a laugh.

"I think Carol would agree with me. Come on," he said starting to help him up. "I'm taking you to Siddiq. Why did you save me?"

"For Carol and for you too, believe it or not," Ezekiel said. "We don't leave family behind." Daryl gave him a nod. They got to the infirmary after a few walkers getting in their way, but were quickly taken care of by Daryl and Dog, Dog biting the walker's leg. Even Ezekiel made a kill, using his good arm to stab a walker in the head. They walked in and Siddiq hurried over to help Daryl with Ezekiel.

"What happened?"

"He took a bite for me."

"Lay him down here. You know what has to be done?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Ok." Daryl knew right away too because of Hershel and Aaron. "I'll get what I need." Daryl sat down.

"You'll be ok. I've seen it done before."

"Me too," he said thinking about the people who lost limbs trying to save their people and others because they were vulnerable. Like kids. Siddiq came back. "Have you seen Carol?"

"Yeah. Both me and Siddiq have."

"She's ok?"

"As far as we know she is," Daryl said looking at Ezekiel and then Siddiq. Siddiq gave him a nod of understanding. They didn't want to get into that yet because Ezekiel doesn't need to worry about Carol on top of this. Carol can tell him herself.

"If I don't make it, tell Carol I said I love her."

"You can tell her yourself," Daryl said.

"I'm ready. Are you?" Siddiq asked.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, but after you're done with me you have to check out Daryl's hand."

"It's just a burn," Daryl said.

"I'll be sure to check that out."

"Ok."

"On three. One … Ezekiel grabbed Daryl's hand. Two … three!" Ezekiel cried out as Siddiq cut off his arm. After he was stitched up and wrapped up, he sat up and was about to get out of bed, but Daryl held him back. "You can't go anywhere for at least a few days," Siddiq said.

"I have to look for Carol! She wants to kill Alpha! I have to make sure she's ok."

"No. It's not going to do you or Carol any good if your not strong enough to fight," Daryl said. "I'll go. You stay. I'll find her. Make sure she stay's safe."

"Ok. Thank you." He gave him a nod.

"You're not going anywhere until I look at that hand."

"Fine doc, but make it quick."

"I'll try." He wrapped up Daryl's hand.

"Thanks doc. I'm going to find Carol now."

"Ok. I hope you find her."

"Me too."

"Me too," Ezekiel said. He and Dog left. Kelly was signing to Connie about the five of them separating.

We've done it before, Kelly signed.

That was different. That was just the five of us. This is war. Like Michonne said the more of us that are out there, the more Whisperers and walkers we can kill. Kelly stepped in front of her. I like Michonne, but I don't agree with her, but you're my sister and I'm with you no matter what. Connie smiled.

Me too. Kelly hugged her.

Someone's coming. Kelly grabbed her arm and they hid behind a couple of trees. It was some walkers. Kelly put up three fingers. Connie nodded. She put up one, two, and then three fingers. They killed the walkers, Kelly getting one in the eye with her slingshot while Connie got one in the head with hers. They decided to move on. They turned around and there was a whisperer in front of Connie with a gun raised to her face. "No!"

Kelly grabbed the gun, but the Whisperer had a hold on the gun still and it went off as Kelly grabbed for the gun and moved it away from Connie. They were now fighting over the gun. Connie got her slingshot out and was trying to aim for the Whisperer, but one minute it would be the Whisperer and then Kelly facing her. Just as she had the perfect shot, the gun went off again and she missed and hit a tree. She was determined to get the shot this time. The Whisperer slammed Kelly up against a tree as Connie made the shot and hit the Whisperer and the gun went off one last time, hitting Kelly. The Whisperer collapsed and Kelly slumped down the tree. Connie let out a silent scream. She ran to Kelly and knelt down. She was shot in the stomach. Connie started crying.

You're going to be ok. I'm taking you to the infirmary. She helped Kelly up. They were lucky to not run into any walkers or Whisperers so far, but Kelly could barely stay on her feet any longer which was making it hard for Connie to hold her up. Kelly fell to the ground, taking Connie down with her.

I can't go any further. You're going to have to leave me. She shook her head no. Just then, some walkers came out from behind the trees. Connie stood up and started to use her slingshot, but there were just too many, but there was no way she was going to let them get to her sister, so she kept on fighting them. They were closing in on her. "Connie No!" Someone came out from behind the trees and killed the walkers. When the walkers were killed, Daryl and Dog came into view. Dog sat up next to Kelly and Kelly pet him and Dog licked her. Kelly and Connie laughed and Daryl smiled.

"What happened?" Connie explained with her notepad book, so that Kelly didn't have to talk. "Come on. I'll help you the rest of the way." He helped Kelly up and she put her arm around him and Connie helped on the other side. They made it to the infirmary without a problem.

"What happened?" They laid her down. Daryl explained to make it easier on Kelly and Connie. Daryl saw Ezekiel with his eyes closed. "He's sleeping," Siddiq said.

"How is he?"

"He's going to be ok. I'm going to examine you now."

"Ok." Connie held her hand. Kelly cringed.

"Sorry. There's no exit wound. This means I'm going to have to take out the bullet and then we can stitch you up."

"Ok."

"I'm going to get what I need."

Your hand? Connie signed.

"She's asking about your hand." He explained to Connie what happened and Kelly signed for Connie.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kelly said, speaking for Connie. And I'm glad too" Kelly said.

"Thanks. Both of you, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Ezekiel. He took a bite for me." Kelly was signing for Connie and listening to Daryl.

"He's lucky to be alive," Kelly said as she was signing. Siddiq came back.

"Try not to speak. Save your breath. I need to take the bullet out now, but we don't have anything to numb the pain.

"What about Ezekiel?"

"I gave him something to help him sleep. He won't be waking up. Bite down on this." Kelly signed for Connie before putting the cloth in her mouth. Connie held her hand again.

"You've been shot, are about to get a bullet taken out of you, and you're still signing. Now that's what I call a badass," Daryl said.

He called me a badass, Kelly signed.

Well you are, Connie signed, smiling.

"Thanks guys." Kelly said and signed.

"Are you ready Kelly?" She nodded her head. Kelly looked at Connie as Siddiq looked for the bullet. "It's out!" He held it up. Kelly took the cloth out.

"Cool!" Kelly said and signed. They laughed and Daryl smiled.

"I'm going to stitch you up, but then you have to stay here. I would strongly suggest you stay here for the rest of the war."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Kelly signed to Connie what Siddiq said. "Can you please stay here and make sure Kelly doesn't go anywhere Connie?" Kelly signed to Connie with a disappointed look on her face.

She's not going anywhere, Connie signed smiling. Kelly laughed.

You're killing me sis.

But you love me anyway, Connie signed smiling.

Yes I do. He stitched her up.

"All done."

"Thanks Siddiq."

"I'm happy to. It feels good to be useful when I'm not out there."

"I'm going back out there," Daryl said.

"Ok. Be careful," Siddiq said. He gave him a nod. He walked to the door and Connie ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Thank you, she signed and it was one of the few things he understood in sign language. He smiled and gave her a nod. She stood there watching him leave. Kelly didn't miss it either. Connie went back to Kelly.

You're worried about him, aren't you? She nodded.

I care about him.

I know. I can tell. Why don't you go after him?

Nice try, she signed smiling.

"Siddiq will watch me right?" She signed and said and then looked at Siddiq smiling. "Right, but the reason why I wanted Connie here was if someone came in and I wouldn't be able to watch you anymore." She signed to Connie what Siddiq said and then started signing and talking to Siddiq.

"I promise I won't leave you. Please excuse us Siddiq, but were going to have a private conversation now," Kelly said smiling and signing.

"Ok," Siddiq said.

You swear on my life Kelly.

No. Don't do that.

Well it's the only way to convince you to stay.

Fine. Siddiq waited patiently for them to finish their private conversation. I swear on your life.

Thank you, she signed smiling.

Yeah.

"So she's staying?"

"Yes. I'm staying," she signed and said looking disappointed. Connie pouted and Kelly laughed. "Shut up," Kelly said and signed.

"I didn't say anything," Connie signed smiling and Kelly said. Siddiq laughed. Connie gave her a hug and then she left.

"I guess it's just me, you, and the king," Kelly said.

"When he wakes up maybe we can strike up a conversation so you don't get bored," Siddiq said.

"Thanks."

"Sure. In the mean while," he sat down and grabbed a book that was on the nightstand. "You're going to read to me?"

"Yes. I am." She laughed.

"Ok." The book was titled "In a World Lost."

"A book about these strangers who become family after the apocalypse hits. Sounds familiar doesn't it." Siddiq said.

"Yeah. It does," Kelly said smiling. Siddiq smiled and held her hand. He started to read.

He was reading for about a half an hour and then a voice chimed in.

"It sounds like us," Ezekiel said. He put the book down and went over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I had my arm cut off." They laughed. "What are you doing here Kelly?"

"I got shot." They exchanged the stories behind their wounds.

"It looks like were both stuck here until the war ends," Ezekiel said.

"At least we can keep each other company," Siddiq said.

"Yes indeed," Ezekiel said.

"So are you going to read to us or what?" Kelly asked. Siddiq smiled and continued. Earl and Alden were keeping an eye out for Whisperers and walkers while talking about Enid, Tammy Rose, and baby Adam. They came to a clearing, when they heard something in the forest. They knew it wasn't a walker because it wasn't growling. The person knew they were there and he came into the clearing. It was Beta. Earl stepped forward with his gun in his hand. Beta was not phased and he just stood there. Alden put a hand on Earl's chest.

"I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He stepped in front of him. He was wondering why Beta hadn't moved. He moved closer to him so he can have a better shot. He threw his spear, but Beta caught it.

He started laughing. "Shoot! Shoot!" Alden yelled. Earl raised his gun up, but before he could shoot, Beta raised the spear, aiming it at Earl, but then switched his aim to Alden and threw the spear at him.

"No!" Earl stepped in front of Alden and the spear went through him and he dropped the gun. Alden held him on the way down so he wouldn't hit the ground so hard and drive the spear further in. Satisfied with the way things turned out, Beta walked away. Alden started to help him up. "No."

"But …"

"No! You can't take this spear out or I'll bleed to death and we can't leave it in and make it through the forest without causing more damage."

"I'll go and me and Siddiq will bring back what he needs to help you."

"No! I'll be dead before you get back." Alden knew it was true, but he didn't want to believe it. He started to tear up. He held his hand. "You and Enid were like our own kids."

"We both lost the love of our lives, Alden said"

I miss her so much," Earl said.

"Yeah. I know how you feel and now one of them is amongst us."

"Lydia?"

"Yeah. She's going to get more of us killed."

"She's a good kid. You and her are alike. You were with Negan and then we took you and the other Saviors in and nobody trusted you and then you wanted to prove yourself and be one of us and eventually you earned your place and you were one of us, proving that you were not Negan. Lydia is not her mother. She's with us now. Fighting her family for Henry. For all of us. I want you to try to accept her. Just try."

"Alright. I'll try."

"Take care of Adam please."

"I will." He smiled and then closed his eyes. He pulled the spear from him and then took his knife and pushed it through his temple. Then he picked up the gun. He started crying. "I'm sorry." He walked away. Yumiko was worried about Connie, Kelly, and Luke.

"I hope they're ok." Magna stopped.

"We've been through so much. We're not going to let this tear us apart. Ok?" Yumiko smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Magna smiled and gave her a kiss. "Come on. We have to focus on our surroundings," Magna said.

"Ok. I just want to grab some water," Yumiko said.

"I can't believe you brought water with you when there's a war going on." Yumiko laughed.

"Just make it quick. It isn't good to stay in one place for too long."

"I know." Magna kept watch. "This stupid zipper."

"Give it to me. Got it." When she looked up Yumiko was being held in a chokehold by a Whisperer who was whispering to her.

"You saw how your friends died."

"Just let her go and you'll never see us again and we'll tell them to go easy on you because you let us go."

"Bull shit! We have extra eyes and you've killed a lot of our people and we've killed a lot of yours. A lot more of yours. There's no way you're going to let this go because we're not either." Magna couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

"You've got that right you son of a bitch! You're dead! You're all …!" The Whisperer broke her neck. She watched as the Whisperer pushed Yumiko's body aside. "Yumiko!" She started to run to her, but she stopped and put her hands up when she heard a gun being cocked. She still had her back facing him.

"Turn around slowly."

"If you had a gun, then why did you break her neck?" She asked trying to hold in her emotions.

"We wouldn't want to bring walkers here, would you? Not that it matters. I'm protected." "Can I just say goodbye and take her necklace? Then you could do whatever you want with me?"

"Fine, but hurry up. I don't need your people finding me. I'm not done with them." She walked over to her and knelt down. She leaned over her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks, but now wasn't the time to be vulnerable.

"Get over here!" He said gritting his teeth and grabbing her arm, roughly pulling her toward him. She held the necklace by her side and was prepared to kill. They were now face to face and he roughly kissed her. She took advantage and kneed him where it hurts. He fell to his knees and then to his side. She pulled him up by his shirt and onto his knees and then pulled off his mask. She grabbed his hair at the nape of the neck and then moved in close.

"That was for me! And this is for Yumiko!" She took the knife on Yumiko's necklace and stabbed him in the head. She walked over to Yumiko and finally broke down. She went down on her knees and laid her head down on her body and cried. She gave her a kiss, grabbed her crossbow, and then walked away. Daryl didn't know how he got Dog and him into this mess again. Well yeah, he could. He was worried about Carol. What if she starts seeing things again and Alpha, Beta, Whisperers, or walkers get the upper hand on her. He was so distracted he wasn't paying attention and now they were surrounded by walkers. Dog would bite the walkers and Daryl would shoot them with his bow. He kept on retrieving his bolts so he could reuse them. They had killed a lot, but not enough and they were closing in, but they weren't going down without a fight. Dog kept on biting them and Daryl kept on shooting and retrieving. Then there was that horrible familiar sound of a bat cracking a skull.

"Oh hell no," Daryl said. Dog barked. "No Dog. Shh."

"Dog! Is that you! Are you there too Daryl!" He said smiling. He knew he was, but he was just being a smartass. "Daryl! Long time … He stopped to smash in a couple more heads. No see!" He killed a couple more.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Now is that how you greet your savior!" He killed a couple more. "Well actually I'm more about saving Dog then you, but … He killed more. I guess you're a packaged deal!" Daryl and Dog continued killing walkers on their side.

"We don't need you!" Dog barked at Daryl. "No Dog!"

"Dog is a hell of a lot smarter then you!" He said killing a couple more. "If we work together, we'll be rid of these man eaters in no time!"

"Well then shut the hell up so we can do this!" Negan laughed. They worked in silence and then eventually there was a big space where walkers used to be. Daryl and Dog took advantage and went through. They were now surrounding Negan. "Good luck! You're going to need it!"

"You're welcome!" Daryl continued on, but Dog wasn't following. He turned around to see Dog sitting up. He barked. Dog remembers what Negan did for him and Judith. "You're shitting me right? I don't think so." He turned around again. Dog wasn't moving. He barked again. "No. Come on." He whistled. He barked again. "I said no!" He walked away. Dog gripped onto his jeans with his teeth while growling and started pulling him toward Negan. "Stop Dog!" He didn't stop until he was next to Negan. Dog barked.

"I knew you liked me!" He said killing more walkers.

"Dog likes you!" He said shooting bolts at a couple of them.

"Just watch. We're going to become besties!" Dog barked. "See! Dog agrees!" Daryl scoffed. They killed all the walkers. "Listen man. All jokes aside. Thanks."

"Thank Dog. I would have left you to die," he said walking away. He knelt down and pet Dog.

"Thanks." He barked. Daryl turned around.

"He only likes you because you saved Judith and him. Come on Dog!" He barked and ran to Daryl. "Good boy."

"And now he likes me more because I saved his owner." Daryl ignored him.

"Come on! That has to count for something! Even Michonne has been nice to me!" He continued walking. Negan laughed and then went his own way. Luke and Alden were talking about the two man band, Luke trying to make him laugh knowing he was still sad about Enid.

"You know we're going to have to go on tour." Alden gave him a small laugh. Alden stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Everyone cheering and yelling encore."

"No. seriously." They looked around. Alden saw it first. It was a Whisperer next to a tree. He saw a knife in his hand. He raised it up and threw it. "Luke!" He dropped his spear and then grabbed Luke and pushed him down to the ground, Alden going down with him. Alden got up and the Whisperer was now holding a gun pointed at him, but the Whisperer wasn't expecting Alden to have skill with the spear and Alden took a step back and then threw the spear, hitting the Whisperer right between the eyes. He fell to the ground and then quickly retrieved his spear. Alden ran to Luke. "Are you ok!"

"I don't know." Alden lifted Luke's shirt up.

"I think it's just a graze," Alden said.

"I don't care. It still hurts like heck."

"Come on. Let's get you to Siddiq." After spearing some walkers and Luke killing a couple, they made it to the infirmary.

"What happened Kelly?"

"We can ask the same thing," Kelly said. Kelly tried to get up, but Siddiq gently pushed her back down. "Come on."

"Don't move. Rest," Siddiq said going to help Alden with Luke. They laid him on the bed.

"I'm ok. It's just a graze from a knife a Whisperer threw. Alden pushed me to the ground, so it was only a graze. He saved my life," he said looking at Alden and smiling.

"I had to. What would I do without the better half of the two man band?" Alden smiled and Luke smiled back.

"What about you?" Siddiq treated Luke while Kelly explained.

"I was shot when I was trying to get a gun away from a Whisperer. Connie tried, but she couldn't get a good shot at the Whisperer, until it was too late …" Kelly explained the rest. "Now here I am with Siddiq, the king, and now you and Alden to keep me company."

"I'd hate to say it, but I need to go back out there," Alden said.

"Awe man," Luke said.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Kelly asked.

"No. I just mean Alden is like family to me too."

"You too," Alden said smiling. Luke smiled.

"And besides, I love chop liver," Luke said. They all laughed.

"Thanks Luke. Same here," Kelly said. Alden left.

"How about another story Siddiq?" Ezekiel asked.

"Ooh. Story time," Luke said rubbing his hands together.

"So what do you have this time Siddiq?" Ezekiel asked.

"The Lord of the Flies."

"One of my favorites," Ezekiel said.

"Me too. We read it in school and then watched the movie," Kelly said.

"It was the opposite for me," Luke said. "I watched the movie first and then read the book."

"I've read it several times," Siddiq said. "Yet another story that feels like real life," Siddiq said. He started reading. He stopped mid way.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"I can't stay here. I had left earlier, but came back knowing I'd be needed here, but I'm worried about my family. The three of you are stable and will be safe here. I'm sorry, but I have to."

"We understand. Right guys?" Luke asked. They agreed.

"You're doing your part here," Kelly said.

"You're a good doctor," Ezekiel said.

"And you're a cool dude," Luke said. Siddiq laughed.

"Go. Go do what you need to do. You've done you're job here, now help the rest of our family," Ezekiel said.

"Thanks guys. I'll be back as soon as I can." Gabriel was walking through the forest when he saw Siddiq.

"Siddiq!" He hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you're ok," Siddiq said.

"You too," Gabriel said. "More then you know," he said thinking about how Cocoa was going to need her father after loosing her mom. They pulled apart, but Gabriel was holding his arms. "You have to come with me."

"Why?"

"I can't talk about it. Please. Just come with me."

"Ok." They were almost there when Gabriel saw the walker before he did and Gabriel pushed Siddiq out of the way just in time because Gabriel ended up being attacked, taking a bite to the neck instead of Siddiq. Siddiq shot the walker in the head and they both fell to the ground. Siddiq ran to him. He knelt down.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have stayed at the infirmary. Then you wouldn't have had to save me and now …" He started to tear up and Gabriel put his hand on top of Siddiq's.

"It's ok. Really. I wanted a fruitful death and I think saving the life of the father of my girlfriend's baby qualifies," Gabriel said smiling and Siddiq laughed.

"Yeah. I think so too. Thank you," Siddiq said.

"Listen. I don't have much time. Rosita's dead," he said starting to cry and Siddiq had tears streaming down his face. "She is not far." He told him where she was.

"Ok and thanks again for saving my life." Gabriel smiled at him. Siddiq smiled back and then Gabriel closed his eyes. He continued on to where Gabriel had told him Rosita is. He tried to prepare himself for what he would see, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw in the clearing. He knelt down next to Rosita. He was almost afraid to touch her, afraid he might hurt her even though he knew that was impossible now. He attentively held her hand. He started crying. "I'll tell our baby you died a hero, trying to stop the people who want to hurt her family." He needed to see Cocoa. He hurried back to Alexandria and ran to Nora's, who was taking care of the kids. Nora was in the bedroom in a rocking chair, holding Cocoa.

"Look. It's your daddy." She stood up and handed her to him. He held her and looked down at Cocoa and smiled. He kissed her on the head and started tearing up.

"I'm here. When were done fighting the bad guys, I'll be there for you in every way. You're mommy was so brave. She wasn't afraid of anything." He gave her another kiss on the head. "I'll be back soon." He handed her back to Nora, who was crying after overhearing.

"I'm so sorry." He hugged her.

"Thank you and thank you for taking care of her."

"It's my pleasure," she said smiling down at her. "Be safe," she said.

"Thank you. I will." Siddiq closed the door behind him. He sat down on the steps and broke down. After that he wanted to check on his family in the infirmary, but he didn't want to face anyone, so he hid and listened in. He didn't hear anything and he thought the worst even though he knew it wasn't possible, but with his PSTD, his mind goes to places they wouldn't have other wise. He peeked in. They were sleeping. He let out a breath of relief and smiled. The book was lying open on Luke and he had a hand on top of it while his other arm was hanging off the bed. Kelly had her hands behind her head and Ezekiel had one leg crossed over the other. Apparently they fell asleep listening to Luke read and then while he was still reading, Luke fell asleep himself. Siddiq walked in quietly and carefully took the book from Luke. He moved his head to the other side. Siddiq smiled and then sat down, deciding to stay for the rest of the war where he needed to be and to stay safe for Cocoa. He started reading to himself where Luke left off. Alden was walking through the forest when he saw something in the clearing. It was a Whisperer on top of Lydia, choking her and whispering something, but he couldn't see who he was choking.

"You don't belong here anymore." Alden ran to them and stabbed the Whisperer in the head with his spear. He didn't even see him coming, he was so focused on killing Lydia. He fell to the side and he saw that it was Lydia. He felt anger at first, looking at her coughing and trying to catch her breath. It briefly crossed his mind that he should have let him kill her, but he didn't know who the Whisperer was choking, so no matter what, he would have ended up saving her. Then he remembered what Earl told him. To try. Then he remembered him telling him how he was with Negan and nobody trusted him and now he's one of us and that I'm not Negan and she's not her mother. He now realized how much alike he and Lydia are. He helped her up and she was still catching her breath. She hadn't looked up yet.

"Thank you," she said looking up. She was shocked. "Why?"

"I have to be honest. I didn't see you until I killed the Whisperer."

"So it was an accident."

"Yeah and I was angry at first, but then I remembered what Earl told me before he died." "I'm sorry. I know you two were close."

"Thanks. He told me to try and how I was with Negan and had to earn my place and now I'm part of the family. It looks like that's happening with you, Daryl, and some of the others."

"Their more family to me then my mom ever was."

"I could say the same about Negan. That's how I know now, you're not your mom. It wasn't your fault. What your mom did to Enid."

"I'm sorry for what my mom and the Whisperers did to you and your family. Are still doing."

"Our old lives are behind us. Now you are starting a new one with your new family," Alden said. He smiled at her and put out his hand. She smiled back and put her hand out too. They were shaking hands, when he saw a tree falling from his side view. He pushed her out of the way and the tree fell on top of him instead.

"Alden!" She ran to him and tried to lift it up. Alden tried helping and knew it was no use, but Lydia kept on trying.

"Stop!" She stopped and knelt down next to him.

"I'm going to find someone who can help me lift this off of you." She started to get up, but he grabbed her hand.

"No! It's not worth it. There are walkers, Whisperers, Beta, and your mother. You don't want to run into trouble and I don't want you to either. Stay." She knelt back down.

"I'm sorry." She started to cry. "It's because of my people that you're not going to make it through this war."

"Remember, they're not your people anymore. We are." He put his hand on top of hers and she put her other hand on top of his. "I'm having trouble breathing. I don't think I have much more time." He was right. Blood was coming out of his mouth and nose. "And just when I started to like you." Lydia forced a laugh and he smiled. Alden closed his eyes and took his last breath. She got up and removed his spear from the Whisperers head. She took her knife and stabbed him in the head. She got up, picked up his spear, and went back into the forest, keeping a better eye out for more Whisperers. Lydia told her self she would keep a better eye out for more Whisperers, but she wasn't expecting her mind to wander. She was thinking about Alden and how their lives would have been like together as friends if their friendship wasn't cut short when it had barely started. Now here she was again with a Whisperer trying to kill her, but this time in a chokehold with a knife to her throat. Now it would be a miracle if someone saved her again.

"The next person who comes through here will watch you die or maybe I'll kill them and you can watch and then I'll kill you." Lydia chimed in.

"Or they'll kill you on sight."

"We've better stay away from the fire. Those trees are fragile and can fall at any moment." He moved away from the fire and into the clearing. "I hear someone coming."

Lydia hoped it was Beta, her mom, a Whisperer, or a walker, even though she knew they would hear it growling, anyone but someone she cared about. She had already lost the chance for Alden and her to grow the friendship that had just begun. She couldn't bare to loose someone she already was close to. They came into view. It was Daryl, Dog, and Connie. They all raised their weapons, the Whisperer holding a gun up at them and Dog growling. Connie used her slingshot and hit his hand. He cried out in pain and dropped the gun. He let go of Lydia and she ran to Daryl. He wasn't expecting that and dropped his crossbow so he could hold her. Connie ran to pick up the gun and then ran back to them and pointed the gun at the Whisperer who was now on his knees holding his wounded hand. Lydia was crying and shaking.

"You're ok now. I won't let anyone hurt you." She nodded, still in his arms and Dog sat up against her leg and she pets him. Daryl picked up his bow and Connie, now walking backwards with the gun pointed at him. He was still focusing on his hand, so Connie slowly turned back around and put the gun away. They started running, but they didn't get very far because another Whisperer was hiding behind a tree and he saw and heard everything. He jumped out and grabbed Lydia.

"You can't escape your fate," he whispered in her ear. Before they could do anything, he slit her throat. He threw her aside and Dog ran to her and laid his head on top of her. The Whisperer ran to his fellow Whisperer and helped him up, but as soon as he stood up there was a gunshot. Daryl shot the Whisperer that slit Lydia's throat in the e head and the Whisperer with the wounded hand put his hands up, but Daryl didn't give a shit and shot him in the head too.

Daryl took out his gun and shot him in the head. He ran to Lydia and knelt down beside her. She was still alive, but barely hanging on.

"I'm not going to make it," she said in between breaths.

"The hell you're not!" He'd be damned if Negan is going to survive his slit throat and she's not. He picked her up and started running to the infirmary, Dog and Connie running behind him. He would mow down anything and anyone who gets in his way. There was no time to stop. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that. He finally made it.

"Lay her on the bed." Daryl and Connie sat with Lydia and held her hands. "What happened?" Siddiq and the others asked.

"One of those assholes slit her throat."

"I'm going to get what I need." Siddiq came back with a small towel. "Here. Put pressure on it." He gave it to Daryl. I'm going to get some supplies." Dog greeted everybody and they pet him. Kelly spoke for Connie so she could talk to Lydia.

"You are going to be ok." Lydia smiled. Siddiq came back with the supplies.

"Ok. You can remove the towel now." Connie got up so Siddiq can sit and went over to sit next to Kelly and started crying. Kelly hugged her. They parted so they can start signing.

Don't worry. She's going to be ok. Kelly wiped her tears away and Connie smiled and nodded her head.

I almost lost you and Luke. I hope the others are ok, Connie signed.

I know. Me too. Connie went over to Luke and carefully gave him a hug and they started signing. Kelly was watching the conversation so she can join in.

I'm so happy you're ok. I was signing to Kelly about how I almost lost you and her and I hope the others are ok.

I know they are. I'm glad you're ok too. You never know who's going to walk through that door, Luke signed. At least we're together now until we can reunite with Yumiko and Magna, Luke signed. The three of them shared a smile. Kelly started talking and signing for Connie. "When we're all done healing. You and everyone who isn't here are all invited to the two man band with Alden and me," he said smiling.

"I think all of us can use some happiness when all this is done," Ezekiel said.

"I'll be there," Daryl said.

"That sounds great Luke," Siddiq said.

Yeah. I can't wait, Connie signed.

"That sounds cool," Kelly said and signed.

"This is pretty deep, but I think you're going to be ok." Everyone smiled. He started working on her. "All done. You won't be able to talk for a while." Connie smiled and pulled out her notebook and pen and got up to sit next to Lydia again and Siddiq cleaned up. She gave it to Lydia and they started passing it back and fourth. When Lydia was done writing, she handed it to Daryl.

"Thank you Daryl and Connie." Connie smiled and carefully hugged Lydia. Daryl started writing because he didn't want anyone else to hear this, but Lydia. He gave it to Lydia. I care about you. I couldn't loose someone else I'm close to. Lydia smiled.

I care about you too. He flipped the page because he didn't want Connie to read it and then gave it back to Connie.

You're welcome. Maybe I can teach you some sign language. She handed it back.

I would really like that. It's not like I have anything else to do. Connie read the notebook and let out a silent laugh and Lydia laughed too and held her throat. She looked like she was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked, worry written all over his face. She forced a smile and nodded her head.

"Laughing isn't going to be good either for a while," Siddiq said and Kelly signed. Connie held her hand. Lydia started tearing up and Connie gave her the notebook. She finished writing and then handed it to Daryl and pointed to Luke. He gave it to him and he read it to himself.

Alden saved my life from a Whisperer and we decided to be friends. He saved me again when a tree from the fire was falling, but he didn't make it that time because the tree fell on him. I'm so sorry. Tears were streaming down his face. They passed the notebook around and everyone read it to themselves. There was a moment of silence. The way he died was just so unexpected. Luke looked at Lydia, who was crying. "It wasn't your fault. You're not them," Luke said, Kelly signing for Connie.

"Ok?" She nodded her head. Daryl carefully hugged her, while Connie went over to Luke and gave him a hug and then sat down next to him and held his hand. Kelly started to get up and Siddiq helped her and Kelly sat down on the other side of Luke's bed and gave him an awkward hug since she was wounded.

"I'm glad he was there to save you," Daryl said. She smiled and nodded her head.

"He was a brave hero," Ezekiel said. The others agreed and Kelly talked for Connie and she agreed too.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Siddiq said. They said thanks, Connie signing thanks. Daryl asked for the notebook.

Can you please look after Lydia for me Connie?

I'd be happy to.

Thanks.

Be careful Daryl. He gave her a smile and a nod and then gave her her notepad book back.

"Take care of her doc. I'm going to go back out there." He smiled.

"I will. Be safe," Siddiq said and the others echoed his sentiments.

"I will." Dog went up to Lydia's bed, stood up on his hind legs, and put his paws on Lydia's bed and she pets him. "Can you watch Dog for me Siddiq? I don't want him out there anymore."

"Sure. I think everyone would like that too." They all agreed.

"Sort of like our very own service dog," Ezekiel said. Daryl knelt down and called Dog. He ran to him.

"You'll be safe here Dog. Be good." He pet him and then Dog barked and went back to Lydia. He took one more look at Connie, Lydia, and Dog. He couldn't help but think of them as three more possible losses, so he was happy knowing they would be here and out of danger. He left. Negan was running from three Whisperers who didn't seem to worry that he was getting away and were just walking, knowing that they had their prey running scared, but little did they know that Negan may have been running, but he wasn't running scared from anything. Negan wanted to get ahead of them so he could hide from them. He couldn't see them anymore and he figured that hiding in a tree would be the best hiding place even though he has never climbed a tree in his life. Luckily he found

some trees that weren't on fire right outside a clearing, but some trees on the other side were on fire. Even though he was out of breath, he finally made it up the tree as high as he could go, loosing his footing a couple times along the way. The Whisperers were coming closer and he couldn't see them still, but he could hear them whispering.

"Where did he go?"

"He won't get away." They were getting closer when he heard someone coming from the side of the clearing that was fire free. He looked in that direction and saw Michonne and Judith. He looked in the direction of the Whisperers. Michonne and Judith were going to come to the clearing first. Should he warn them? He knew that they were very well capable of taking care of themselves, but he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't say anything and something happened to Judith or even Michonne ever since she has been treating him pretty good ever since he saved Judith. He didn't want to give up his hiding place, so he decided he would drop something. They came into the clearing. The Whisperers saw them first and he didn't have time to warn them. The Whisperers had ran and hid behind a tree when he was focusing on Michonne and Judith.

"Shit!" He said to himself. They heard something and were reaching for their weapons, but suddenly they were surrounded. Two with guns and one with a big knife.

"Drop your weapons," one said. Michonne looked at Judith and nodded her head. They dropped their weapons. One of the Whisperers picked them up and the other one was handed Michonne's katana while he gave Judith's mini katana to the other and Rick's gun to the last one.

"You're not going to get away with this. You're messing with the wrong family. A family of badasses!" Judith said and Negan smiled.

"Judith!" Michonne whispered firmly and put a finger to her mouth. They put their hands up. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

"We all want you dead," another said.

"You crossed our border. Now you'll all die."

"You can kill me! Just let her go!" She was trying not to get emotional, but you can hear it in her voice.

"You think it's that easy? Now we're just going to kill her slowly." Negan's blood was broiling now. "Grab them!" One of the Whisperers yelled. One of the Whisperers held Judith's arms while another one slammed Michonne against the tree that Negan was in and held her there with a knife at her throat. Another Whisperer slowly approached Judith.

"No! Please don't!" Michonne yelled, starting to cry. Judith was struggling and in the process her hat fell off.

"Let me go!"

"Please let her go!"

"No amount of pleading is going to save you. Accept your fate." He picked up her hat. "This is mine now," he said, putting it on his head. He took out Michonne's katana and raised it up. Judith screamed and closed her eyes.

"Nooo!" Michonne cried out, closing her eyes too. Negan jumped out of the tree and onto the Whisperer that was holding Michonne. Michonne couldn't believe what she was seeing. Judith opened her eyes.

"Negan!" Judith yelled with a big smile on her face. The Whisperer let her go and him and the other Whisperers looked in shock. The Whisperer that Negan fell on top of was now unconscious. Judith kicked one Whisperer in the leg and she punched the other one in the stomach. She ran to Michonne and they hugged.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah. We're ok. Thanks to you," Michonne said, "but what are you doing here?"

"First of all, you're welcome," he said, with a big smile on his face. Michonne scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Second, I thought that this would be a good opportunity to redeem myself and have some fun in the process."

"Ok, but behave yourself."

"Yes mom," Negan said sarcastically. She let out an annoyed breath.

"Thank you," Judith said as she gave him a hug.

"Any time kiddo."

"Watch out!" Michonne yelled as they saw the two Whisperers that almost killed Judith running at them, yelling and holding up the katana and the mini katana. Negan picked up Judith by the waist and handed her to Michonne.

"Stay back," he told them. "Batter up!" He yelled with a smile, preparing to swing. He swung at one Whisperer's head and he went down. The other one stopped for a second and then raised the katana as he ran the rest of the way to Negan while yelling. Negan aimed for the head again. "Damn that feels good!" He said smiling. He turned around and saw Michonne's angered face. "Sorry. Too soon?" She took a deep breath.

"Let's just say that I'll forgive, but I'll never forget and that's only because you saved Judith."

"Three times," Negan said. "Twice here and that includes you too now Michonne," he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Well what can I say. I've grown fond of Miss Grimes here," he said, putting an arm around her. "And I admire her badass mom."

"Language!"

"Sorry kid. It looks like someone's waking up," Negan said. He started to raise his bat, but Michonne grabbed his arm.

"No," she said firmly. "You don't have to."

"I guess you're right. I can get carried away when it comes to Lucille. It's going to take time for me to get used to not doing that in front of any of you."

"I'm glad you're making an effort."

"So what are we going to do?" Negan asked. The Whisperer looked up at them.

"You are dead. You are all …!" Judith kicked him in the face.

"That's my girl," she said smiling and Judith smiled back.

"You know, Judith's got a point," Negan said. "We should just leave him here and another Whisperer will show up sooner or later. Most likely sooner which is why we should get out of here,"

"Yeah," Michonne said. Judith and Michonne picked up their weapons. Negan picked up her hat and was about to put it on her head, but a strong gust of wind blew it out of his hand and into the fire.

"No! My hat!" She started crying, knowing it was the only thing she had left of her brother besides the picture he took of them on the rocking chair.

"Wait here," Negan said. He ran into the fire.

"No Negan!" Judith yelled. She wanted to go in to help him, but Michonne held her back. "No Judith! All we can do is wait." They heard Negan yell out in pain and Judith started crying and Michonne held her. Negan came out holding Judith's hat and half of his face burned. "Oh my god," Michonne whispered. They ran to Negan and Judith gave him a hug.

"Here you go little lady." He put the hat on her.

"Thanks." He was out of breath and looked like he was going to pass out. Michonne ran to his side so she can help him walk.

"I can walk just fine on my own."

"Good. Less weight on me. Now shut up and let me help."

"If you insist." They were walking through the forest and Negan looked like he was going to pass out.

"Don't you dare pass out on me. I can't help you if I can't hold you up."

"Talk to me," Negan said.

"It'll be better if you talk," Michonne said. You'll be doing something and I can tell if you're trailing off and besides, we all know you love to talk. So talk."

"I saved Daryl," Michonne scoffed.

"I'm sure he was happy to see you're face." Negan laughed.

"Yeah. That's just about right. So much that he left me behind, surrounded by walkers after I saved his ass."

"I bet Dog was happy to see you after you saved us," Judith said.

"Dog convinced him to help me when he was going to leave me behind."

"I don't blame him," Michonne said. He scoffed.

"Well thanks."

"But Daryl is family to me and Judith."

"Dog too," Judith said.

"Yes. Dog too," Michonne smiled. "So even if he doesn't seem grateful, we are and I believe deep down inside he is too."

"Thanks."

"So I guess I'm glad that you decided to fight with us. Otherwise me, Judith, Daryl and Dog would probably be dead right now."

"I somehow dought that." He smiled at Michonne and she smiled back.

"Who would have guessed you know how to climb trees." He scoffed.

"I don't, but I had no choice. I was running from those Whisperers who … attacked …" Negan started to go unconscious.

"No! Come on Negan!" Michonne yelled.

"You're a tough shit!" Judith said.

"Language!" Negan and Michonne said at the same time.

"We're almost there," Michonne said.

"You can knock out when we get there," Judith said.

"Alright little miss." They got to the infirmary. They walk in and everyone's in shock at the sight of Negan's burned face and Michonne helping him.

"He's been fighting going unconscious."

"Ok." Siddiq helped Michonne walk him to the bed and lay him down. Dog greeted Judith and she laughed and the rest of them laughed too. He greeted Michonne and then Negan too. Negan laughed.

"I like you too."

"Take it easy Dog. Negan's hurt," Siddiq said, gently pulling him off of Negan.

"That's ok Doc. I like Dog."

"I don't want him near you're wound though." Judith hugged all of them.

"Hey doc? Dog's here, but where's Daryl?" Judith and Michonne were thinking the same thing. They were worried he hadn't made it. Negan liked Daryl. He was worried, so he had to ask.

"He's fine. He just needed to leave Dog here so he knows he's safe." They let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Siddiq started examining him.

"Damn it doc!"

"Sorry. It looks like third degree burns. I'm going to treat you're burns and then bandage you up."

"Thanks doc."

"I'm glad to help." After he was done bandaging Negan up, Negan fell asleep.

"I want to go back out there with Judith."

"I want to stay until Negan wakes up."

"Ok. We'll stay, but just until he wakes up."

"Thanks mom." She hugged her.

"What happened to you guys?" Michonne asked, taking a seat next to Siddiq and Judith sat next to Ezekiel. They all explained what happened to them, Lydia writing down on her notepad and then passing it to Siddiq so he can read it to everyone and Kelly spoke and signed for Connie. Michonne and Judith hugged Lydia and Luke after they got emotional after telling their stories again about Alden. Michonne and Judith hugged all of them after hearing their stories. "I'm sorry," Michonne said. "I was wrong," she said tearing up and Siddiq put an arm around her and Judith went up to her, gave her a hug, and then sat on her lap. Connie hugged her too and then went back to Kelly. Michonne smiled at them. "I should have never had you guys going alone. I'm glad that some of you decided different and that someone came to the rescue for those who went alone.

Speaking of. Negan saved Daryl and Dog and then Judith and me." She explained everything to them. They were speechless.

"If Negan can change, anyone can," Siddiq said.

"He saved my new family, so I consider him family too now," Connie signed and Kelly said. Kelly, Luke, and Lydia smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, them being new to the family too.

"It is never too late to become a new man," Ezekiel said. Negan woke up and Judith ran to him. Siddiq got up and gave her his chair. Dog sat next to Judith.

"Thanks," Judith said.

"Sure," Siddiq said. Judith held his hand and Michonne sat next to him on the other side. "You're still here? Why?"

"Judith wanted to stay until you woke up."

"How do you feel?" Siddiq asked.

"Like karma's catching up with me and she really is a bitch." Judith gave him a frustrated look. "Language right?"

"Yep."

"I've burned two men's faces and burned one alive, not to mention all the other things I've done, some you know and some you don't."

"I think I could speak for everyone here when I say, I think you've made up for it," Michonne said. They all agreed and Dog barked. Everyone laughed and Negan pet Dog. "Really?"

"Really," Judith said smiling. Connie started signing and Kelly spoke for her.

"Thank you for saving Daryl, Judith, and Michonne." She got up and carefully hugged him. He was surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Thanks for saving the three of them," Siddiq said and put out his hand for Negan. He shook his hand. The others who were in beds thanked him too, all of them becoming close to Michonne and Judith.

"I must be dreaming. I don't know what to say."

"Negan speechless," Michonne said with a laugh. The others laughed too.

"You're welcome."

"Come on Judith. Let's go."

"You're going back out there?" Siddiq asked.

"Yeah. Our family needs help."

"Be safe," they said and Connie signed and Kelly said and Lydia wrote.

"We will."

"Feel better," Judith said, carefully giving him a hug.

"I will kiddo."

"Yeah. Feel better," Michonne said.

"You be careful. Both of you." Michonne smiled and they said goodbye to Dog, both of them petting him and Dog licking Judith. She laughed and they laughed too.

"We will." They left. They struck up a conversation, Negan getting to know everybody better and them getting to know the new Negan. The Whisperer that Michonne, Negan, and Judith left behind, told a couple other Whisperers what happened and have been looking for them to get revenge for killing two of their own. Judith and Michonne never saw it coming. The Whisperers knew about Negan hiding in a tree and so, they jumped out of the trees and they were now surrounded. They didn't even have time to grab their weapons, but they were ready with their three guns. Two of them took their weapons, while the one they left behind pointed a gun at them. Then he grabbed Michonne's arms and pushed her up against a tree while another one tied her wrists behind the tree. The other one held Judith back.

"Mom!"

"Let her go!"

"This seems very familiar, but this is how it's going to go this time. We are going to take the girl with us and back to our camp where we will decide which way we will kill her." Michonne started trying to break free.

"Let her go while you still can. Before it's too late. There will be hell to pay if you hurt her. From me and from the rest of her family."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we make you pay for what you did. It will be worth it." Judith tried to struggle out of their grip.

"Stay still or you're mom will pay for it!" She stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry we killed you're people! Please let us go! We'll do anything you want! Me and my people!"

"This will do just fine. And then we'll kill the rest of you're people that we haven't already killed after we leave you here to be devoured by walkers. Then we'll be even."

"My people will find me first and then we'll go to you're camp and kill all of you and that's a promise."

"They're not going to find you because we are going to lure the walkers here and while they're tearing you apart, we'll simply walk away." They started to make a bunch of racquet and shortly after there were several walkers headed their way.

"No! Judith!" Michonne yelled as they started taking her away.

"Mom!" Judith yelled and she could barely see her mom anymore since she was being surrounded by walkers. She struggled as hard as she could and screamed so they were having a lot of trouble taking her away. Michonne struggled too and kicked the walkers to try to keep them back and head butted them too, but it just made them angry and frustrated that their food was fighting back. Then all of a sudden shots rang out and all of the walkers were shot down and then the person turned the gun on the Whisperers that were holding Judith and tied up Michonne.

"Let her go now!" They let her go and Judith ran to Michonne.

"Is that …?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. It is." The person shot them. "Maggie!" Judith yelled and ran to her. Maggie knelt down and they hugged.

"You're so big." Judith smiled.

"I missed you Maggie." Maggie hugged her.

"I missed you too." Michonne cleared her throat. "Let's go help your mom." They ran to her. "Sorry. It's been a long time," Maggie said as she cut Michonne free.

"It has." They stood there just looking at each other for a minute. Then they hugged. "I'm sorry," Michonne said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry too," she said, also starting to cry. "It's so good to see you Michonne."

"You too." They parted and Michonne held her hands. "How's Hershel?"

"He's great. I talk to him about Glenn." They both had tears streaming down their faces. "He looks more like Glenn everyday." Michonne smiled.

"I dropped him off at Alexandria. It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I thought the worst when I only saw a few people there, but I knocked on Nora's door and was relieved to see that she was still there, but she was holding a baby and nearly dropped it when she saw me and then it turns out that she's taking care of the kids while you guys are fighting a war and the kids were upstairs playing, so I didn't get to see RJ. How is he?"

"He's great too. I talk to him about Rick and Carl." The tears were falling again.

"I do too," Judith said. "What I can remember anyway," she started to cry too and they shared a group hug.

"Then she told me that the baby is Rosita's and her name is Cocoa. Eugene must be thrilled." Michonne gave her a look. "Well then, who's the father?"

"Siddiq, but she's with Gabriel."

"Wow a lot's happened since I've been gone."

"Yeah. I need to fill you in on a lot, but nows not the time. We've already been here too long. I hope everyone's ok," Michonne said.

"Me too."

"Me three," Judith said. They smiled.

"When I asked Nora where everyone was, she didn't want to get into it, afraid she might break down, but she told me that there's a new enemy called the Whisperers and the leader is Alpha and there's a war going on right now."

"I'll explain everything to you later. There are already several people in the infirmary, but it will all have to wait. Let's go." They gathered their weapons. Judith picked up Rick's gun and her mini katana.

"You have Rick's gun now?"

"Yeah. I also have my own mini katana."

"And of course Carl's hat," Maggie said. "You always have you're family with you." "Yeah." They all started tearing up and shared another group hug before continuing on. Carol came into a clearing and saw Alpha with her back toward her, kneeling down with a dead walker and cutting herself a new mask as she hummed.

"Alpha." Alpha smiled and then got up and turned around to see Carol with her bow up. "I knew you would be back."

"Damn right. You killed my son and now you die." She pulled her bow back.

"So you think you can kill me. I prepared for this," Alpha said. "And I have my sanity. Do you?"

"How do you …?"

"I have my people watching and waiting. They saw what happened. You killed your own, mistaking them for me, so I think I have the upper hand here," she said smiling. "Now you can live and leave or you can stay and just hope you don't kill someone else you love because of your weakness."

"I won't let that happen again and this time I'll get it done."

"Yeah. If someone doesn't call for help. That's what I mean by you're weak. If you weren't then you would have killed me and then rescued your friend." She lowered her bow and stood there for a moment.

"Daryl?" Alpha looked around. Carol was looking on the ground next to Alpha. "You killed her Daryl." She hurried over to Alpha and hugged her. Alpha didn't know what to do, so she played along, knowing she wasn't in her right mind, but should she kill her, which sounds really good to her because an added bonus would be her thinking that Daryl killed her and then she could use her face as a mask instead and watch her friends reactions whenever she approaches them wearing her face. She smiled at the thought. Or she convinces Carol that they go their own way now. She decided she would kill her, or should she say, Daryl would. She hugged her back. Michonne walked into the clearing and she couldn't believe her eyes. She hid behind a tree. Did her and Alpha make peace? Or is it possible that she can be faking it like in Alexandria. Carol was facing Michonne while they were still hugging and she saw Michonne peeking out from behind a tree. Carol smiled at her and knew she was faking right away. She smiled back and nodded. She parted from the hug. "I'm so happy you're ok Daryl."

"You too," Alpha said. Carol bent down to pick up her bow. "Let me." Alpha picked up her bow. She knew she had drop the act or get killed by her own weapon. She stayed bent down.

"I don't feel to good Daryl," she said, never taking her eyes off her.

"I understand. You haven't been the same since Henry. I think there's only one way to make you feel better."

"Yeah?" She asked looking down, knowing what Alpha had planned. She was sneaking peeks and saw Alpha putting an arrow in. Carol knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to make Alpha suffer for killing Henry. Carol shot up and slashed Alpha in the stomach with her knife. She doesn't hit anything vital so she can die slowly. Alpha cried out in pain. For a second Alpha was in shock, not expecting that. Carol punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. She scoffed.

"You just made it worse for your friends. They'll die a slow, painful death by Beta and my Whisperers." She laughed and Carol kicked her in the stomach.

"On your knees bitch."

"No." she kicked her again and she didn't do anything.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." She lifted her up by her arm, dislocating it. She cried out in pain. She finally gave in and got on her knees.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"Almost." She picked up her bow and pointed it at her head.

"This is how you're going to kill me?" She shot the arrow and it hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell on her side.

"Nope." She aimed her arrow once again at her head.

"Go ahead. I'm ready," she said smiling. She shot the arrow and this time hit her leg. She cried out in pain again. Michonne watched Carol, in shock, yet mesmerized at her methods of torturing her. She had seen her like that before, but this was a whole other level. She knew exactly what she was planning for her death. An eye for an eye. Michonne came out of the clearing and stood behind Carol.

"Are you ready?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. I am." Carol forced Alpha back on her knees by pulling her up by her other arm and dislocated that one too and she cried out in pain one last time. She was refusing to show she was in pain, but she couldn't help but let a couple tears fall down her cheeks. Michonne scoffed.

"You're crying. Why? Don't you think that crying makes you weak?"

"I'm not going to dignify you with an answer. Just do what you're going to do." Carol looked at Michonne and Michonne gave her a nod. Michonne took her katana out and handed it to Carol.

"Any last words?"

"Prepare to die," she said, smiling through her pain and tears.

"You too," Carol said and Carol swung the katana up and then brought it back down swinging at her neck, severing her head from her body and her body falling to the side.

Her head rolled and came to a stop near the fire. She wiped Michonne's katana on Alpha's body. She gave it back to Michonne and then retrieved her arrows from her shoulder and leg. "Can you help me throw her body in the fire?"

"Sure." Michonne grabbed her from under the arms and Carol grabbed her ankles. They carefully moved toward the fire and got as close to it as they could. They started swinging her body back and fourth. "On three," Michonne said. "One … two … three."

They threw her body into the fire. Carol walked over to her head and picked it up. "You're not going to …?" Before she could finish Carol threw it into the fire. She walked back to Michonne. "Why didn't you?"

"She deserves to die the way she lived. A monster."

"Are you ok?" She nodded her head, but she started crying hysterically. "Come here." Michonne hugged her. They were tears of relief and sadness. She was finally gone and she felt like she could let Henry go. She felt better then she had in a long time. They pulled apart. "You're going to be ok." Carol smiled and nodded her head as Michonne wiped her tears away. "Come on. Let's get out of here." They continued on. Daryl had one thing on his mind right now. Fixing his mistake. He wanted to get rid of Beta for good this time. It seems that Beta had the same thing in mind. Daryl came to a clearing where Beta was waiting for him.

"Daryl."

"Beta." They started circling each other.

"I know why you're here," Beta said.

"The same reason I am," Daryl said.

"Here I am. Let's see what else you've got." Daryl charged at Beta and Beta was ready for him, just standing there. He picked him up and threw him at a tree and he hit it hard and then slumped down to the ground. Beta hurried over to Daryl, picked him up by his shirt, and slammed him up against the tree a couple times before throwing him back on the ground. Daryl came back up and slashed one side of his walker mask, leaving a big gash in it that went through to the face. Beta pulled off his mask. Beta looked shocked and almost vulnerable. Almost.

"That's better. You can't hide behind the mask and I can watch you die." Now Beta was fuming. Beta took out his knife and Daryl took out his two knives. They started circling each other again. Beta swiped at Daryl and missed as he jumped back. Daryl ran for him and stabbed him in the shoulder. His knife was now stuck in him and just like the little knife, it didn't phase him much. He pulled this one out and he cringed and grunted at the pain. He was bleeding a lot, but didn't care. He was going to kill Daryl before he bled to death. He now had his knife and Daryl's knife too. Daryl only had one. Beta was pissed. He charged at Daryl like a bull and started swinging at him at rapid speed, Daryl barely avoiding getting slashed by jumping back and ducking. Daryl got his shot in when he slashed his leg while he was ducking down. Beta cried out in pain. He had had enough and grabbed Daryl by the waist and slammed him against a tree again, this time gripping onto his hair on both sides of his head and slamming it against the tree a couple times. He let go of Daryl and Daryl dropped like a dead weight and was out of it, but can still hear him.

"I just wanted the girl and it would have been done. It's your fault your friends are dying and still dyeing."

"Her mom doesn't give a shit about her. None of you do. She's with us now and she's staying with us." Beta just glared at him for a minute and then picked him up and threw him down hard behind some growth, where it would be hard for anyone to find him. Daryl cried out in pain, but not because he hit the ground hard. It was what was under some of the growth that he landed on. It was something hard. Beta was limping away and Daryl, still hidden, uncovered what he landed on. It was a weapon, but not just any weapon. It was Jerry's axe. He was wondering why he would leave it, hoping it wasn't because he was forced to or he was dead. Hell yeah, he said to himself. He slowly got up with axe in hand. He sneaked up behind him and then picked up speed and Beta turned around just in time to see Daryl raise the axe and then swing it, cutting straight through him from side to side. Beta was still standing. He had a shocked look on his face and his mouth was open like he was going to say something before Daryl cut him in half. He simply pushed him and his top half fell backwards while his other half fell to the side. He finished the job by putting the axe through his head. He was headed back toward the forest when he slowed his pace to a slow walk and then to a stop. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The war was over now and they were able to kill most of the walkers and any Whisperers that survived were told to go back home unless they were willing to live in peace with them.

None of them answered.

"Fine. Go home then, but if you ever show your faces here again, we will kill you." They left. Michonne went to where Maggie was staying. Maggie stayed with Hershel at the house that Michonne told them was theirs now. She knocked on the door and Hershel answered.

"Hi," Hershel said. Maggie came up to them.

"He's so big and you're right. He does look like Glenn." Maggie smiled. Michonne knelt down. "Can I hug you?" He nodded his head and she hugged him.

"I'm going to make Hershel a snack and then we can talk."

"Ok." She told her about Alpha, Beta, the Whisperers and Lydia. She also told her about the new people. She told her about the deaths and they both cried as they held each other. "I'm glad we beat them."

"Me too. Siddiqs going to say who's in the infirmary and Hershel can stay with Nora and the other kids while we do what we need to do. There's one more thing."

"What?"

"Negans one of us now, well according to me, Judith, and the ones in the infirmary." "What!" She stood up and started pacing. Michonne got up and she stopped. Michonne grabbed her hands.

"Trust me and Judith and I promise it will all make sense. I'm going to speak in front of everyone and tell them too. Negan will be there too. Ok?"

"No promises on my side, but I do trust you and Judith." She he hugged Maggie.

"Judith loves him and as far as I can tell, Negan cares about her too."

"This is crazy," Maggie said.

"I know," Michonne said, shaking her head and smiling. "How about you and Hershel stay here and I'll give you the cue when to come out. Ok?"

"Sounds good." She left. Michonne stood in front of everybody again.

"I'm so happy to see all of you, but there are so many I don't see. Some can be injured and stranded or unconscious and others can be gone," she said starting to tear up, everyone else did too, especially the ones who know who's gone. "I want to look for the injured and the one's who didn't survive and bring them back here, but really quick, I want to let all of you know that someone is going to be helping us. Someone that saved me and Judith's lives that a lot of you will want to see." Negan was standing in the back. He smiled, thinking it was him she was talking about. "Will you come out here please Maggie!" She was holding Hershel's hand. Negan got serious. He knew he probably wasn't going to be announced a hero, but it was wishful thinking. Everyone who knew Maggie was in shock, but happy to see her and Hershel again. Maggie smiled and said hi. They said hi too.

"Say hello to Hershel." They waved and said hi to him. He smiled and waved back. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. I've missed you all and I want to help in any way I can. I see a lot of new faces. I also see a lot of people missing. Michonne filled me in on everything and said I will learn more from her speech. I can't wait to reunite with you and meet the new people." Siddiq came up to speak.

"I am happy to say that some of the people that aren't here are in the infirmary. Connie's visiting Kelly. Ezekiel, Lydia, and Luke are there too. And one other person should be there too, he said, but is very stubborn," Siddiq said smiling and referring to Negan. Negan laughed to himself. "I'm hoping any other missing people just need a trip to the infirmary." Carol was happy that Ezekiel, Lydia and the others were ok, but now she was worried about Daryl. Is he dead or hurt? She couldn't stand to loose anyone else. Especially him. Michonne was worried about him too along with Maggie. Even Negan was a little worried. They can only hope that he was just injured and stranded. Magna took a breath of relief and smiled, knowing they were all safe.

"There's another person who saved me and Judith and also Daryl and Dog. Will that person please raise their hand?" Everyone turned to see. He raised it with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. That's me," he said smiling. Michonne and some of the others rolled their eyes or scoffed. No body else was smiling. They were in shock. They turned back toward Michonne. "Ouch!" He said with his signature lean.

"I also won't forget how he saved Judith and Dog in the snowstorm, which most of you already know about. He injured himself in the process too. I know that you're probably never going to be able to accept Negan as one of us."

"Thanks a lot Michonne."

"Shut up for once Negan and you might actually realize when someone's defending you." He pretended his mouth was a zipper and zipped it up.

"Good. Me and Judith on the other hand, think he has done enough to earn his place. Now I'm going to ask if anyone knows someone who died out there to raise their hand." Siddiq raised his hand. "Who Siddiq?"

"Aaron, Rosita, Gabriel, and Eugene," Siddiq said starting to cry. Magna raised her hand. "Yumiko," she said in a low voice and started to cry. Even Negan looked sad. He won't admit it, but they all had something he admired except for Yumiko, who he never met.

No one else raised their hand and they stood their in silence except for crying and them comforting each other. They prepared them selves for what they were going to find out there.

"I want to come too," Judith said.

"I want you to stay here with Nora and the other kids."

"No mom. I want to help."

"And you have. Now stay here for me. There are some things you shouldn't see in this world and this is one of them."

"Ok mom," she said, sounding and looking disappointed. Michonne hugged her and Judith went to Nora's. Michonne saw Negan following everyone out the gates. Michonne grabbed his arm.

"No Negan this is too personal."

"But you said …"

"I know what I said, but I think it's best for you to stay put. While me and Judith think you've earned your place, the others are still getting used to it. Right now it's about focusing on finding our dead or possibly injured and getting them to the infirmary or mourned and buried." He looked disappointed. Michonne started walking away and then came back. "It's just going to take some time. Be patient."

"How am I supposed to prove myself if I'm sitting here twiddling my thumbs. I need to help." Maggie walked by them, giving a glare to Negan. They both watched her walk by.

"Ok Negan, but if someone kills you, that's on you," she said smiling. He smiled. "Thanks." She gave him a nod and he walked out. Negan walked past Maggie and she turned around and confronted Michonne.

"You're letting him go out there! To find our people and carry them back home!"

"Calm down. Lower you're voice. I know you're upset."

"Damn straight. He doesn't deserve to walk amongst us, let alone carry our dead." "Didn't you hear anything I said? Negan saved Judith and Dog and hurt his leg in the process. Then during the war, he saved Daryl and Dog and then saved Judith two more times, along with me and burned his face retrieving Carl's hat from the fire. We would be dead if it weren't for him. That has to count for something."

"I'm thankful for that, but I'll never forget what he's done."

"Me either. Judith saw the new Negan first. Of course I didn't see what she saw, but then he saved her and I tried harder to see what she saw and then he saved us twice during the war and burned one side of his face and then I find out that he saved Daryl and dog. I finally saw what Judith did. I know you and the others may never see him the way we do, but you have to accept that he will be around helping. He's trying. He wants to change and show everyone he wants too. That's why he had to go out there. To prove himself." "I don't like it, but it looks like I have no choice."

"Thank you Maggie." They hugged.

"So I bet Daryl doesn't accept him yet."

"In Daryl's words. Hell no," they both said at the same time and they laughed. "But Dog does after saving Judith, Daryl, and himself."

"Did Daryl name him?"

"Yeah." They laughed.

"I hope he is ok."

"Me too," Michonne said. They walked out together, but parted ways when Maggie said she needed some time alone to think. Michonne reluctantly agreed. But don't try to carry someone on your own, Michonne said. Call someone for help first. I will and the same goes for you ok. They hugged again then parted ways. Connie came running to Magna and stopped in front of her. Magna started crying and Connie hugged her. They started signing.

I'm so sorry.

Thank you, but you lost her too. Connie started crying and Magna hugged her.

I wanted to be strong for you.

It's me. You don't have to. She smiled and nodded her head.

How are the others?

They're great. They're going to be fine.

I can't wait to see them, but right now, let me show you where Yumiko is.

Ok. When they got there they knelt down beside her. Connie began to cry. They began to sign. How? Magna explained everything. So she saved your life even though she was gone.

Yes. She did, she signed crying, and Connie hugged her. Magna gave her one last kiss. I love you.

I love you, Connie signed and gave Yumiko an awkward hug.

Let's go, Magna signed. They picked her up and headed back to Alexandria. Siddiq led Michonne to where Gabriel was. Michonne knelt down and held his hand. Siddiq knelt down too and put a hand on her shoulder. She started tearing up.

"I know we didn't always agree, but I'm glad we left it on good terms." They heard someone approaching. "Negan!" She hurried over to him. "I'm glad you're here."

"This is good Negan. Everyone needs to see that you're trying to change," Siddiq said. "This is a good way."

"I'm glad you're on my side on this," Michonne said.

"Always," Siddiq said. They hugged.

"Me too doc." Siddiq gave him a nod and smiled. "I would think that saving lives would have been enough to get people to accept me."

"Whatever it takes for however long it takes," Michonne said. It's not going to be easy after what you did."

"That's why I'm here now," Negan said. "To help."

"You can help Siddiq carry Gabriel." They walked through the forest.

"And I liked Gaby." Michonne glared at him. "Gabriel. He gave me chance after chance and I blew it. I would always crack jokes. He tried to help me and all I ever did was frustrate him. It really sucks that he won't get a chance to see the new me. If I had known that he was going to meet with the big guy upstairs so soon I would have shown him a different side of me."

"I have a feeling, the man that he was, he knows."

"Yeah." They brought Gabriel home and then Michonne and Negan went back out. "Michonne!" Carol ran up to Michonne looking panicked. "Have you seen Daryl?"

"I haven't seen him since before the war started."

"What about you?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you!" She yelled. "Believe it or not, I am thankful for you saving Daryl. I would completely loose it if I lost him too, so thank you."

"I like Daryl. He's a strong badass which is why I know he's still alive and I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better," he said, giving her a smirk. "I bet you're a badass like the rest of the gang," he said, looking at Michonne.

"Damn right she is." She smiled at Carol and she smiled back and held her hand. "Don't worry. We'll find him." She gave Carol a hug. They came to a clearing.

"No! Daryl!" Carol and Michonne ran to him and knelt down. Michonne held his hand while Carol put her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating "He's alive!" Negan saw the axe lying next to him. He picked it up and swung it around.

"Which of you badasses slices and dices with this kickass weapon," he asked with a smile.

"That's Jerry's," she said, getting up and pulling it roughly out of his grip.

"Wait. I know were not besties, but I thought we were getting along."

"Saving Daryl is one thing, but I don't like the sight of you holding one of our owns weapons and swinging it around like you've found some sort of fun toy."

"I'm sorry, but this is me. Take it or leave it. It may be the new me, but I'm still going to be me, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, Whatever. What is he doing with Jerry's axe?" Carol asked.

"Well holly shit! It's a good thing he did! Looks like one of the Whisperers lost his better half." Michonne and Carol were so worried about Daryl, they didn't even notice Beta.

"That's …" Michonne started.

"Beta." Carol finished. She gave Jerry's weapon to Michonne. She knelt down again and put a hand on either side of his face. "Daryl. Wakeup." He slowly woke up and Carol smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Are you ok?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine." He hugged her and then Michonne.

"What about you?"

"I've got a splitting headache," he said, slowly sitting up and putting his hands on his head.

"Splitting. Get it?"

"Why the hell is he here and why didn't you show him how that axe works? What happened to your face?" Daryl scoffed. "Did Dog bite you?'

"Dog loves me. Remember?" He said with a smile and his signature lean. Daryl rolled his eyes, regretfully because it made his head hurt more after.

"While I'm not very happy either, he did save your life and I can't loose you."

"He saved Judith again and me too, burning his face when her hat fell in the fire and he went in there to get it. No matter what he's done, he's trying and saving our lives, I'd say, is a good start."

"Maybe. We'll see how long that lasts," he said, starting to get up, but got a little dizzy. Carol and Michonne got up. Carol held him up from one side and Michonne started to go to help, but Negan beat her to it and got to the other side. "You stubborn son of a bitch," Daryl said.

"Look who's talking and get used to it. I'm not going anywhere." Daryl grunted.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help. I'm not going to the infirmary and besides, the doc isn't even there."

"We know. We're all out here looking for people," Carol said.

"Dead or alive," Michonne said.

"The war is over?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help in the end." Michonne scoffed.

"I'd say you already helped a lot."

"We saw Beta," Carol said.

"That bastard didn't stand a chance with the help of that badass weapon," Negan said.

"Is Jerry ok?"

"Yeah. He's alive," Carol said.

"Good. I have to thank him."

"We won't take you to the infirmary, but if you pass out on us, I'm going to kill you," Carol said.

"Whatever you say." They slowly let him go.

"Let's continue looking," Michonne said.

"I'm going solo."

"What? No. You're going to need our help," Carol said.

"I don't need no babysitters."

"I'll go with him," Negan said.

"The hell you are."

"Daryl!" It was Siddiq. He gave him a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"When we found him he was unconscious," Michonne said. "He wants to go on his own," "Even Negan wanted to go with him to help," Carol said.

"They're right Daryl. You shouldn't do this on your own. I'm going to examine you and then I'll go with you."

"Sure doc." He examined him.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

"Liar," Michonne said, smirking at him. "He woke up and when he got up he needed help to stand."

"Snitch." Michonne smiled.

"Do you feel dizzy now?"

"A little, but I need to do this doc."

"Then I'll go with you, but if you feel like you're going to pass out, we're going straight to the infirmary."

"Fine." Carol hugged him.

"Be safe." Carol said. She hugged Siddiq. "Take care of him."

"I will." Michonne hugged Siddiq too and then she hugged Daryl.

"Be good," she said, poking at his chest.

"Yes, ma'am." They left. Siddiq showed Daryl where Eugene was. They knelt down. "He saved all of us," Daryl said.

"I know. I never thanked him," Siddiq said.

"Me either. He deserved better. He changed. He became a badass." They picked him up and took him back to Alexandria.

"How are you feeling?" Siddiq asked.

"Like shit, but I'm doing this."

"I would strongly advise you not to."

"Then that's a no?"

"Yeah. That's a no, unless I go with you."

"No. Not this time doc."

"How do you expect to carry someone in your condition?"

"I'll figure it out," he said walking away.

"I'll go with him." Daryl turned around and saw Maggie. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you," he said.

"You too. None of us were sure if you made it. I'm so happy you did."

"I was just unconscious so I never made it back."

"It's been too long," she said.

"How's Hershel?" "He's great. He's with the other kids now."

"Have you seen Michonne?"

"Yeah. I saved her and Judith."

"Are you and Michonne good?"

"Yeah." She hugged Siddiq.

"I'm glad your back."

"Thanks."

"Michonne needed you," Siddiq said.

"We all did," Daryl said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You're here now," Siddiq said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Keep an eye on him. He has a head injury even though he won't admit it." Maggie smiled.

"I will."

"Lydia wrote down for me where to find Alden," Siddiq said. He gave Daryl the paper. "Thanks."

"Ok." They left.

"Michonne told me about Lydia."

"Did she tell you about the Whisperers, Alpha, and Beta? What they did?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I can't go there."

"I know Daryl." She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back. "I can't wait to meet Lydia."

"I think she would like you. She needs a new family after what her mom put her through."

"It sounds like she's already started her new family with you and Carol."

"We're trying. Carol's better at showing her feelings then I am."

"I know you Daryl. You're a good man, so I know you'll be a good father."

"Thanks." They found Alden. Maggie knelt down.

"He tried so hard to prove himself to me and then eventually he did and he became one of us." Daryl knelt down.

"I didn't know him the way you did, but my first impression of him wasn't good. He was comparing Lydia to her mom, so I told him to back off. I know he was upset about Enid, but still."

"They were together?"

"Yeah. I only got to know the Alden you knew after it was too late, when I found out from Lydia that he saved her life."

"He was a good man too."

"I know that now."

"I wish I could have been here for Enid. Seen her one more time before …" she started to tear up and Daryl put his hand on top of hers. "She was like a little sister to me."

"Why weren't you here?"

"It's hard to explain. Every time I tried to reach out, no one was there."

"It's ok. You don't have to explain." She smiled and nodded her head. "Let's move him now," Daryl said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to punch out the next person who asks me that." Maggie laughed.

"Ok. Then I won't ask you again," she said, staring at him and waiting for an answer. He scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Let's go." They decided to continue looking together after they got to Alexandria and left Alden with the other bodies.

"Maggie! Daryl!" It was Michonne. "Can I come with you guys?"

"Of course," Maggie said.

"I think I'm going to go on my own now," Daryl said.

"How are you feeling?" They both asked at once.

"Sorry," Maggie said, but we can't help, but worry."

"You're family after all," Michonne said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Really this time."

"Ok," Maggie said. He gave them a nod and then left. Michonne and Maggie found. Earl. They knelt down and held his hands.

"Adam has no parents now," Michonne said tearing up.

"Adam?"

"Yeah. They took in a baby that belonged to the Whisperers. Alpha was going to leave him for the walkers."

"That's horrible. I want to take him in if nobody else has yet."

"I think that can be arranged." Michonne smiled and Maggie smiled back.

"He reminded me of my daddy."

"The drinking right."

"Right. He drank, but he was a good man. Just like Earl."

"A good man who made mistakes," Michonne said. They carried him back to Alexandria and then went back out there together. Siddiq went to where he left Rosita. He knelt down and held her hand.

"I saw Cocoa. She's ok and I will be sure she stays that way. I told her you died a hero. Just like I said I would. I'll keep her safe and so well the others." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then carried her home in his arms. Carol and Daryl arrived at the same time where Aaron was left. They hugged and then Carol and Daryl knelt down next to him. Carol held his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said crying. Daryl hugged her. "We'll take care of Gracie. All of us will," Carol said. They turned around to see Michonne and Maggie. Carol got up and Michonne and Maggie went up to her and hugged her at the same time. "Something happened didn't it?" Maggie asked.

"We couldn't help but hear as we were approaching. Do you want to talk about it?" Michonne asked. She shook her head no, but looked at Daryl he gave her a nod of understanding.

"I will," he said. He explained everything and Michonne and Maggie had tears streaming down their faces as he told what happened. Daryl barely kept it together, reliving it as he told it. They gave Carol another hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but you know it wasn't you're fault right," Michonne said, holding her hands. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Good," Maggie said. They hugged Daryl too and then knelt down and held Aarons hands. While Daryl and Carol stayed standing, Daryl with an arm around Carol.

"Thank you for taking us in. we didn't know how much longer we would have lasted out there," Michonne said.

"Thank you for trying to help me find Glenn," Maggie said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Michonne gave him one on the forehead. They looked up at Daryl and nodded their heads for him to take him. Carol helped Daryl and they walked back to Alexandria one last time, Michonne and Maggie walking next to them. When they got back, everyone was gathered at the infirmary. Siddiq came out.

"You can come in now." Dog ran to Daryl and Daryl knelt down and Dog knocked him down and started licking him. Daryl was actually laughing and everyone looked in shock and smiled. They had never seen this before.

"Ok! Ok Dog! Get off!" He got off and Daryl stood up and everyone was looking at him. "What?" They smiled and continued on. Carol hurried over to Ezekiel and gave him a kiss on the lips and then a hug. Everyone was watching and smiling. She parted from the hug and put a hand on either side of his face.

"I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I'm so happy I get the chance to say I love you," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was trying to sit up with one hand and Carol helped him.

"I love you too. I never stopped."

"Me either." They kissed.

"Do you still have the ring?"

"I do." She took it out of her pocket and they both laughed.

"May I?" She gave him the ring, smiling. "My queen. Will you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"I would be happy to." They kissed. Everyone clapped and they smiled. "What happened?" He explained. She started crying.

"It's ok," he said, wiping her tears away. "I have my queen back and that's all that matters. I am the happiest man in the world." They kissed. "Some things wrong. What happened out there?"

"I can't. Not now." He put a hand on her face.

"You know you can tell me anything. Right." She nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. She explained everything. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's my fault. I left you. If I were with you maybe Aaron would be alive and you wouldn't have lost you're arm."

"Don't do that. There's no way we could know if things still would have happened the same way. It's the same with Henry. We can't change the past, but we can make the future better. Starting now." She smiled and they kissed.

"Congrats you two," Nabila said and Carol got up and they hugged.

"Thank you."

"I knew it! I knew my two favorite peeps would rein again," he said with a big smile on his face. He hugged her and then carefully hugged him and then Nabila hugged him too.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you here. You are survivors and I am proud to have you in my presence," Ezekiel said.

"Thanks Dude." He hugged Ezekiel again. Jerry and Nabila noticed Daryl holding his axe. "I'm sorry, but I think Daryl has a story to tell. Laters." They smiled.

"Thank you for saving Daryl. I just wish you didn't have to loose your arm in the process."

"With you by my side, I can get through anything." She smiled and they kissed. Maggie walked up to Ezekiel and Carol. Maggie gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. I just wish it was under different circumstances," Maggie said.

"Yes, but it's better now then never." They smiled at each other and she held his hand. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks," they said. Maggie gave Carol a hug. They parted from the hug and Maggie held Carol's hands.

"I'm so sorry about Henry." She said, looking at both of them.

"Thank you," they both said, starting to tear up.

"How's Hershel?" Ezekiel asked.

"He's great. I think I'm going to meet some people."

"They're one of us now," Carol said.

"I can't wait to meet them. See you later," she said.

"See you," they said.

"Daryl. Dude." He gave him a hug and then Nabila gave him a hug and Dog greeted them. "What's up my peep," Jerry said petting Dog. "I think you have something I want back." Daryl gave him the axe. "Thanks my man."

"I wanted to say thanks. Your axe helped me defeat Beta."

"Cool. Can we swap stories?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright!" He said with a big smile. Daryl explained everything. "Whoa dude. Super badass story," he said with a big smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. That was incredible Daryl."

"Thanks. What about you. How did you loose the axe?" Jerry and Nabila explained. "You've got one hell of a woman there."

"Damn straight." He gave her a kiss. Luke and Kelly knew right away as soon as they saw Magna and Connie, when they didn't see Yumiko. Magna started crying and Connie and her walked up to them and before they could stop them, Kelly and Luke were getting up, Kelly not caring about her stitches and meeting them half way and into a group hug. The four of them were crying now. When they parted, they helped Kelly and Luke back to bed. They started signing.

How? Luke signed. Magna started signing and explaining.

She saved my life still, she signed smiling. They smiled too. Luke and Kelly signed how they got hurt to Magna.

I'm sorry Luke. I know you and Alden were close.

Yeah. So much for the two man band, he signed, tearing up. Magna sat down and held his hand and Connie sat down with Kelly.

What about you Kelly? Magna signed. Kelly explained. I'm glad the three of you are ok. It could have been so much worse and after Yumiko, I wouldn't be able to survive that, she signed, tearing up.

We wouldn't either, Connie signed. They all hugged again, this time Kelly and Luke staying in bed. Carol sat with Lydia and held her hand.

"Can I borrow your note pad please Connie?" Carol said, acting like she was writing. She handed it to her and then she gave it to Lydia. Maggie walked up to them.

"You must be Lydia." She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm Maggie. I've heard a lot about you."

All good I hope, she wrote.

"Yes. All good. I heard about your mom and if you're not already staying with someone, you're welcome to stay at my place."

You just met me. Why would you do this? She wrote.

"You remind me of someone."

"Enid right?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." She held Maggie's hand.

I would like that, she wrote. Maggie held Lydia's hand and smiled. She smiled back. "What happened?" Carol asked. She signaled for Daryl to come over.

"Hey."

"Hey," they said and Lydia waved.

"This must be Dog." She knelt down and pet him. "Nice to meet you Dog." He barked and Maggie laughed.

"He likes you."

"Well I like him too." She stood back up. "We want to know what happened." Daryl explained everything. "After everything you've been through, you deserve this new beginning," Maggie said.

Thanks. All of you, she wrote. They smiled at her and Daryl gave her a smile and a nod.

Maggie walked up to Connie, Kelly, Magna, and Luke.

"Hi. I'm Maggie and Carol told me you're one of us now, so I wanted to meet all of you." Kelly spoke and signed for Connie.

"I'm Connie and this is my sister Kelly, and Luke, and Magna."

"So nice to meet you all." She hugged all of them, being careful with Kelly and Luke. "We have one member missing," Magna said, looking down and tearing up.

"She lost her girlfriend and we lost a family member," Kelly signed and said.

"I'm so sorry for you're loss. I lost my father, sister, and husband, but I have my son and my extended family. They got me through it and you'll get each other through it too and now you have some new family members," she said smiling. They smiled back. "Thanks," they all said and Connie signed. After visiting was over, they got ready to bury everyone. Carol helped Ezekiel, Connie helped Kelly, Magna helped Luke, and Daryl helped Lydia. Siddiq and Daryl dug the holes for the graves and even Dog tried helping to dig the holes. Magna and Connie lowered Yumiko into her grave while Luke and Kelly watched with tears streaming down their faces. They lowered Alden into his grave, while Carol held Lydia as she started to tear up thinking about how their friendship was cut short. Then Maggie and Michonne lowered Earl into his grave. Siddiq and Michonne lowered Rosita into her grave as Daryl put an arm around Maggie. Daryl and Michonne lowered Gabriel into his grave. Negan and Maggie put their differences aside to lower Eugene into his grave. Carol and Daryl lowered Aaron into his grave while Michonne and Maggie put an arm around each other as tears ran down their faces. They covered them with sheets and then buried them. After that they reunited with their kids.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" She knelt down and hugged them both. She smiled and started tearing up. "We're so happy you're ok mom. I couldn't help but look out the window when RJ wasn't around. I know who we lost."

"Judith," she said, in a firm voice. "I wanted you to stay here for a reason."

"I know, but they were my family too. I had to know," she said, with tears streaming down her face. Michonne hugged her.

"It's ok. We'll get through this together." She hugged them both again. Gracie was calling out for her daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She saw Daryl, who was there to talk to Gracie. He didn't want to, but he knew it was what Aaron wanted. Aaron had asked Siddiq to watch over her too, but he figured with Rosita gone he's a single father now, so he didn't want t to put this on him. "Daryl! Dog!" She pet Dog and he licked her. She laughed.

"Hey." He knelt down.

"Have you seen my Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it." She started crying and he couldn't help but tear up. "Come here." He hugged her. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you."

"I wish I could tell him I love you too. I'm going to miss him so much."

"I know. I will too. He wanted me and Siddiq to keep an eye on you, so we will."

"Siddiq was there too?"

"Yeah."

"He couldn't fix him?"

"No. It was too late for that."

"Where will I stay now? Can I stay with you and Dog?" He thought about what Aaron told him on the bridge about him making a great father and now he might end up taking care of his daughter.

"Yeah. You can."

"Thank you." She hugged him and then hugged Dog. He couldn't believe that he was going to be settling down, but he figured he could do both still. Everyone else is settled and still goes out there, even if they have kids, so he could do that too and besides, it's what Aaron would have wanted. "Can we go home now?"

"Let's go home." She held his hand and they walked out. Siddiq took Cocoa home.

"I will never leave you again." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head and then settled her down into the make shift bassinet and sat down in the rocking chair and fell asleep. Maggie took Hershel back to the house that Michonne picked for them.

"We're home Hershel. We're finally home."


End file.
